Enter the Dragonslayers
by green moon
Summary: Chapter 16: SOO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT, first lemme say that Chesta and Miguel and Gatti fans will sorta hate me... but i love them so much i just have to hurt them. sorry it took me a while to update but hey R
1. Death, birth, loss, gain

Chapter 1  
A woman screamed with pain. Her silky white hair was plastered to her face; her pinkish red eyes were on the verge of shutting. She wouldn't rest. She needed this child to live.   
  
"One more push. Milady please you must try!" Said the healer.  
  
She gave it her last push. All of her power went into that last push. She fell to the bed.  
  
"It's a boy." Said the healer. He held the wildly screaming baby in his arms. The baby stopped crying then fell limp in the man's hands.   
  
The woman screamed and almost got up but she was held down by some maids until she fainted.  
  
The child had died.  
  
The healer told the parents that his lungs exploded when he was screaming. The woman was in a fit of tears. Her first born died.  
  
"I suggest you don't try to carry a child again. To keep this from happening again.  
  
*two years later*  
  
The same episode with the child again. The woman was screaming in pain. But her mother called it joyous pain. That's a big oxymoron. She fought even harder to keep holding on to the child's soul. She wanted a child to hold. The past two years had been hell to her with wanting a child in her arms and waking up in the middle of the night to ghostly screams.   
  
The healer wasn't the happiest with her for going against his wishes. But it was his job to deliver the child. Refusing meant death. That wasn't in just Zaibach but all over Gaea. Any healer refusing to give life would be put to death.   
  
Finally the child came free. The healer half expected it to die. But minuets passed and it continued to scream. He covered it with a blanket. He smiled at it.  
  
"It's a boy. A healthy one. He will live. He is a lucky one."  
  
"He will need a name." said the father looking at his wife.  
  
"Dilandau. It came to me in a dream last night."  
  
"The spirit of the great white fire dragon. It fits him well with the fact he is albino."  
  
"Is that so? I didn't know it was heredity." She said with the child in her arms.   
  
*a year later in Asturia*  
  
"Her name will be Celena Shezar." Said Leon Shezar holding his new child up. "Encia, she is as beautiful as you." He continued on how beautiful she was.  
  
"Husband, why did you choose to name her after the Unicorn goddess?" Encia asked.  
  
"She resembles one." He replied.  
  
Encia was out of bed trying to at least get her child from her husband. Allen, the girl's older brother was sitting on a chair. There would be much talk about the beautiful child that had come on the eighth moon in Red. Allen wasn't too thrilled about his new sister. But a part of him just loved her to pieces. He decided to go to his room and play.   
  
"Allen come here. Since your father wont let me hold my own daughter then I'll hold you." She said holding out her arms.  
  
Allen got a happy look on his face, he ran to his mother.  
  
*one year later  
  
Sebastian watched as his wife walked in the manor. She had started a garden. Though they lived away from the city of Zaibach they were still in the country.   
  
"Chandra, you know you shouldn't be out there so long in the sun." He said to his wife. "See you have burned on your arms and back I even see a blister."   
  
"It is ok." She said.  
  
Her second born son, Dilandau was sitting at a table. Only a year and a half old. Chandra smiled at her son, he was examining the cookies at the table.  
  
"Oh 'Bastian, you forgot to tell him that it is ok to have a cookie didn't you?" She said walking over to the table. She sat next to her son and told him it was alright to have a cookie.  
  
Dilandau attacked the plate of cookies and snatched one off the plate. His mother smiled.  
  
"I forget that he doesn't do something unless you tell him to. He would be a remarkable soldier, but we need to get past the whole interest with f-i-r-e." Sebastian said.  
  
"He is not going into war." She said "and he doesn't have a problem with fir-." She cut herself off when her son dropped his cookie and ran toward the stove, but Sebastian caught him. Sebastian received a cut for that.   
  
"Dilandau!" Chandra yelled. She ran over to her husband and took Dilandau from him. She cradled the child in her hands, he was thrashing around. "Well that proves we shouldn't stop him from doing something." She said  
  
"It's his name. That boy is a monster." Sebastian said jokingly.  
  
"Hush you. And he is not a monster. Are you?" She asked Dilandau then hitting Sebastian in the arm and taking her child to his room.   
  
Sebastian grabbed her hand. "You're about half right." He said smiling.  
  
  
Asturia  
  
"GATTI!!!" a woman screamed for her newborn. A raider* carried the screaming child away.   
  
"My dear son. Please my lord bring him back to me." A sword crashed down on her neck cutting away her head.  
  
Zaibach (a year and a half later)  
  
The three year old Dilandau looked at his cousins, Lilly and Marinal Monroe. They were chasing each other around the manor. They ran outside. Dilandau jumped from his seat and ran over to his father.  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
"Call me father." He wasn't paying much attention. Sebastian was looking at some papers.  
  
"Can I go outside?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Of course." He said  
  
"Tank you Sebastian"  
  
"Father." He rolled his eyes at his son.  
  
*fifteen minuets later  
  
Two girls, four years of age came in crying. "Uncle Sebastian, we were playing with Dilandau outside and…and… we don't know where he is now!!" the two girls burst into tears. Just then Chandra who had rushed to the girl's crying was out the door and screaming for her son. 


	2. Lullaby

Chapter 2  
  
Chandra found her son after running around for a half an hour. He had fainted underneath a tree. He hadn't have a shirt on so his skin was burned and there were small blisters all over his back. She held his body against her and rushed inside and carried him to the bathing room and turned on some cool water. She soaked a towel and pressed it against his back.  
  
She undressed the now crying boy. The blisters were getting worse.  
  
Sebastian and the little girls were standing at the bathing room door.  
  
"GET a healer!" she yelled at them. She now crying. Why did this have to happen to her son?  
  
A half an hour later a healer had finally came.  
  
He had told her to put some aloe on his back every day and have him sleep on his stomach and if he is in pain to put air on his back until the blisters disappeared.  
  
Later that night Chandra sat on Dilandau's bed. She was putting some aloe on his back. Her soft touch always emitted pain in him. He squeaked every time she had touched a blister. She took her clean hand and rustled his hair which was in a bowl cut.  
  
"Eww, mom don't put that tuff in my hair." He said trying to brush her hand away his voice sounded like a whine.  
  
"Don't move and I touched you with my other hand. You want me to sing to you?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Heavens gift to me  
  
Just the way you are  
  
A new age child  
  
From a distant star"  
  
She watched as his squeaks got smaller as she sang on.  
  
"It feels so good  
  
Just to be  
  
So close to your love  
  
You are heavens gift to me"  
  
His eyes closed as the song continued.  
  
"you are sweet and pure  
  
just the way you are  
  
mamma's precious jewel  
  
daddy's rising star"  
  
Sebastian walked up the stairs, the girls had just left. Their sorry's had stressed him out.  
  
"there so much in life  
  
for you to see  
  
so much to be  
  
you are heaven's gift to me"  
  
He could hear his wife singing that song that she had sang to their son all the time.  
  
la la lalala*  
  
Heavens gift to me  
  
just the way you are  
  
a new age child  
  
always in my heart  
  
there so much in life  
  
so much to be  
  
for you to see  
  
you are heaven's gift to me  
  
la la lalala*  
  
la la lalala*  
  
there so much in life  
  
for you to see  
  
so much to be  
  
you are heaven's gift to me"  
  
Away from the pain Dilandau fell asleep.  
  
"That's a nice song hon."  
  
"Thank you," She said.  
  
"I am sorry, I have been swamped with work I didn't notice that he didn't have a shirt on. He wont call me father."  
  
"Yes I know, I think it is because you gave him your facial features and I gave him the way he looks. So he would only call you father if you were albino. He will call you father soon enough. And I don't blame you for this incident one bit if I would have been less day dreamy today then I would have been with you and he would of asked me. So I blame it upon myself for this accident."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this."  
  
Baslam  
  
A two year old Chesta sat on a chair. His mother was brushing his hair with a soft brush. Though he liked the feeling of the brush it was the fact that she had been brushing his hair for the last hour trying to get every strand in perfect place. He dared not to move his head or he might be there for another hour. He wasn't that stupid. His blond hair reached his ears.  
  
Carly the maid shook her head in astonishment.  
  
"Lady Galpin, maybe it is time for young Master Galpin to play?  
  
"Yes I guess. Chesta go on, and if you get dirty I will have you bottom bruised."  
  
*Two years later  
  
Somewhere in-between Fanelia and Asturia.  
  
Guimel Métosa watched his parents help the man. His father was cutting open the man's stomach. A spear-head had broke off inside the man. His mother was tieing the man down to the table from thrashing around.  
  
"Guimel, this is no place for you, please son go outside." His father said  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
well that's chapter 2. that song is a real song that I know. So I cant take the credit. So we have met Dilandau, Chesta, Guimel, Gatti, and Celena. Just so you know, my boyfriend had made up the last names for Chesta and Guimel for me. He also helped me with the other names so give him the credit for the wonderfull last names. Oh yea I forgot to say that in the last chapter the raiders were just raiders that took children away from their homes and killed women and men. So well see ya R/R 


	3. Soldiers and Generals

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Asturia  
  
Celena watched the clouds roll by as her brother talked to her about their father. He had left them one night, Celena was fixated on the fact that he would come back to them and she would get presents.  
  
Allen went on about things. Celena had surprisingly figured out a way to block him out. He lectured her too much. And only being five years older than her. She went on picking flowers. The ones her mother said it was ok to pick. She wouldn't dare to pick her mother's roses or azaleas. Though they were pretty they were not to be picked, smelt yes not picked or hurt.  
  
Celena didn't say a word to her brother as she got up and handed him some flowers. She smiled and ran off.  
  
"Celena…" He said smiling. But then she disappeared from his view. "Celena?!" He started to yell for his sister. He looked around ecstatically. No sign.  
  
Encia, who had been outside, heard Allen's yells for his sister. She got up and started running to him.  
  
"Allen what is wrong?!" She said.  
  
Allen was in tears. "Celena, I was talking to her and… and… she was gone." He dropped the flowers to the ground.  
  
  
  
Young Dilandau, now six, was watching his mother as she was putting away some food. He rubbed his nose and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Mommy, daddy told me not to tell you but he wants me to be a soldier. What is that anyway?" His voice had this cocky sound to it. In which his mother hated it but she knew he would soon grow out of it.  
  
"A soldier is someone who kills other people in war. War is where people cant settle their differences and wish to kill others that aren't like them." She said putting away some cinnamon.  
  
"Like what kind of differences. Do you mean like when you and daddy get into fights and you fight because you are a girl and he is a boy."  
  
"Sorta like that but I never thought of it as that way. No relationship works unless you have an argument. But when I speak of differences I mean the way they do things. Or what people look like."  
  
"Do you mean the hybrid-people?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"We do not call them that Dilandau. We call them people. You listen to much to your father. But yes that is a good example. And Halflings, we don't call people that either. Just because someone is half of something and half of another doesn't mean that they are bad. Just different."  
  
"War is bad. So is killing?" He asked her.  
  
"Killing is very bad. Unless you are saving something else in the process. Like a damsel in distress, being held captive by a dragon. The brave Knight of Calie will come and save her. I want you not to be a soldier of war but, a Knight."  
  
"Knights of Calie are only in Asturia right?" He said.  
  
"Yes, but you will travel to Asturia when you become old enough and then become a Knight of the heavens. I want you to leave Zaibach; this is only a country with blood-stained hands. You deserve better than that. But you will become strong and wealthy. You are already handsome and unique. But, you do need to change that voice of yours. It will scare away all the pretty girls." This made Dilandau blush.  
  
"I think his voice is fine." Said someone.  
  
"Sebastian, how long have you been there?" Chandra asked turning to her husband.  
  
"He won't be a soldier, but a General. My son is too good for being a soldier."  
  
"A general commands the soldier to kill Dilandau please leave to your room while I have a talk with your father who seems to act much younger than you." She said smiling not taking her eyes off her husband.*  
  
"Chandra, I signed him up to be a General. He will be trained and then they choose who will lead and who will follow. He is expected to lead." Sebastian explained.  
  
Chandra hit him across the face. "I have no idea what you are getting yourself into but I don't like it one bit and well I disagree with you."  
  
"Chandra it is for his own good. He will be leaving in two months. Discussion ends here." She couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. Two months. He was only six.  
  
^  
  
Young Dilandau heard the whole conversation. He was leaving. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to kill. Yeah he killed little lizards pretending they were dragons but that was it.  
  
  
  
Miguel watched the numbers whiz through his brain. His father stood at a board and scraped the chalk against it many times. They were in a base camp and his father worked out strategies for the generals. The mathematician wouldn't stop babbling on about how Dornkirk's machine worked. And how he didn't get it.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"X to the second squared times… that's not right. X plus the slope of… aw damn what is it? Son, what do you need."  
  
"Normal dads usually play with their sons, not teach them, wait, try to teach them algebra." Miguel said. "and also. Use parabola, y equals ax squared plus bx plus c, it might help you."  
  
"Thank you Miguel, quick f(x)= 5x-9 the domain is 3.  
  
"Six, dad don't you get a word I am saying?"  
  
"What were you talking about son?" His father asked.  
  
"Nothing. Mom would play with me." Miguel said walking out of the tent.  
  
"Miguel, may I have a word with you." His father said after him.  
  
For a second Miguel's heart rose but then fell when he knew a lecture about his mother, and talking about her wouldn't settle disputes about anything.  
  
"What?" Miguel asked  
  
"Miguel, son in a few short years you will be going to be serving in the Zaibach army. I have talked to General Adelphos and well he is going to take the son of Sebastian Albaltou, have him trained into a general and then he will lead a group of boys for future battles called the Dragonslayers. It seems that Emperor Dornkirk consents to this. But that will be when you are eleven or twelve. In seven years. So whatcha think. You will most definitely blow them away with your knowledge that you will know when you get there. So you will be accepted most likely."  
  
Miguel didn't like the sentence before the last. He was five years old and knew advanced algebra, before he could even spell. Some of the Generals had always mentioned "That boy will definitely bring victory to any general he is put under." He hated being smart. He wanted someone to play with and be around.  
  
Viole sat at a table. His chair was pushed in slightly by his mother. His short black hair was ruffled as she put her hand through it. His mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. She had long black hair that went down to her knees. She wasn't thin and tiny like the women you would think of but she was shaped like and hour glass. She was a woman of Freid. Her features showed it. They didn't live in the major city's but in a manor in the country near Fortuna. She hid her son away from their preists. She didn't want her son doing those things they did with shaving their heads and shutting themselves away from the world. Viole was her son.  
  
"Viole darling how was your day?"  
  
"Fine. You are acting to nicely mother what do you want me to do."  
  
"You must have some psychic power Viole. I was just wondering about marriage for you. We must find you a wife before your thirteenth birthday." She said.  
  
"I don't want one." He said.  
  
"Viole, now son you must have a heir to carry on the family name. God forbid your father couldn't."  
  
Viole's father had a mistress. The mistress had a husband, the husband killed Viole's father right at his own birth. The man came in during his mother's labor and beheaded him. Viole almost didn't live. His mother was in shock.  
  
Viole understood that his mother hated his father. But that was the past. He didn't want to marry. He didn't want the same thing happening to him what happened to his father.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well that is the end of that chapter. So how did you like? I feel like I am missing someone but I don't know maybe it will come up. If you know tell me ok? Well Celena is missing, Dilly gets to play general, Miguel is having father problems (all I have to say is that my math teacher would love him), Viole is having marriage probs.  
  
*can you see where Dilly gets his meanness? It's heredity I tell ya.  
  
****= new place same time unless I say so  
  
^= another room  
  
just trying to clear that up for ya! R/R if you truly like this story. I have to have some credit ya know!  
  
Oh yeah thanks Mysticmoon for reviewing the first chapter and second. 


	4. Zaibach

Summary: I know that I am not doing this for every chapter but I'll start. In this chapter Dilandau is taken to Zaibach to go in for training. Just so you know Dilly is a year older than everyone else. I kinda goofed up on chapter one saying Gatti was a newborn, I am boosting him up to Dilly's age for future chapter reasons. I am going to catch up with everyone else to. Including Celena. I figured out who I was missing: Dallet, forgive me! Oh yeah, I spell Miguel this way not Migel I like my way better. Oi I forgot speaking of the ages up there Dilly and Gatti is six, everyone else is five.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zaibach  
  
Dallet Droganista stayed up in his room, he was playing with a stick figure that he had made himself. The large bruises all over his body ached. Cuts all over were infected with unknown bacteria. His father beat him continually every night. Even when he hadn't came out of his room. His father was not home now.  
  
Everyone knew that the little boy was cutest boy in the village but all the bruises and cuts hid all that beauty. His father called him a klutz, but no one believed him. They knew his temper.  
  
A soldier had been told to go in the house and take the boy forcefully if necessary. The soldier walked up the steps. There had been many complaints about yelling and screming and the child's growing of injuries. The soldier came up to a opened door. There sitting in silence was a small boy, he was only wearing torn pants. The soldier could easily see the cuts and bruises. He walked toward the small boy. "I am not gonna hurt ya." He said.  
  
Dallet rushed to another corner of the room and sat there. Looking at the man then starting to cry.  
  
"Your ok now, I am going to take you to the castle here where you will be safe." He said putting out a hand to the boy after getting close enough to him.  
  
Dallet soaked in his words, he understood them he just couldn't talk. He once did but found it not needing around his father, but his ability was lost. Dallet felt he could trust the nice man that wasn't bashing his head in like his father did on a daily basis.  
  
*****  
  
Dilandau watched as his mother packed his things, she was crying, she knew that she wont see her son for a long time and she realized that.  
  
"Mommy, I will be ok, don't worry, I wont kill unless to save something else in process. Like you said." He said.  
  
"I don't think you will be given a choice with that son. But that is nice." She wiped her tears away.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Sebastian said coming in. Oh how much she wanted to slam the door in his face for taking away her son. He didn't hear the voices of her first child at night so what would he know about loosing a child.  
  
"NO." She snapped. She was wearing a black dress today. To make him feel bad for what he is putting her through no less. He knew she wasn't too happy with the sudden decision.  
  
"Chandra, darling you have to let go of him." Her husband said.  
  
"NO, I will not!" She snapped again. Her voice like a crocodile's before attack.  
  
He held his wife in his arms as she started to cry. She tried to push him away. "Come on, don't act that way or your not coming." He said.  
  
"No, I am fine. Now once I think about it he wont be weak, and he will come back, leave Zaibach and then become a Knight in Asturia." She had high hopes for her son. Her husband shook his head in disbelief,  
  
"You are already planning out his future at six years old."  
  
"I love my son."  
  
He let go of her and told them they better get going they are only accepting arrivals today.  
  
*  
  
Upon arrival at the base where they were accepting young boys to training, Dilandau wouldn't get out of the carriage. He held his seat .  
  
"Dilandau. Now come on out of there." Sebastian yelled for the tenth time.  
  
"Not even death would pry me from here." He said.  
  
"Dilandau come please, you will make friends here." His mother said.  
  
"I would rather go to hell." He blurted.  
  
His mother slapped him for that. It was the first time. He knew he said a bad word. "Dilandau, I am truly sorry for that but it will give you some room to think, before we get back you are to be out of this carriage and in there to say goodbye to us." She said pointing toward the base.  
  
****  
  
"Where is Jajuka, I want Jajuka!" Screamed the little girl, she was being carried through the halls away from her only friend.  
  
"Shut up you little brat, you don't get everything you want." said a guard.  
  
A man walked up to them. He had brown eyes, those eyes, they were like a cats eyes. Slanted perfectly. There was a woman beside him, she was albino, her soft white hair was long, but she had weird bangs, kind of like the little girls. Her eyes were red. Her skin was so white. She bent down toward the crying girl and touched her face. The little girl squirmed from the touch, it was so cold. The woman wore a black scarf over her head and a black dress that covered every inch of her body. Except her eyes.  
  
"You're a darling child aren't you?" She said.  
  
"Lord and Lady Albaltou, WH-what are you doing here???!" the guard asked bowing.  
  
"We have been asked to bring our son for training. He is still in the carriage that brought us here he refuses to come out. Saying that he would go to hell rather than here. The little monster found out what fire was. He almost caught the carriage afire on our way here, the  
  
boy has a talent." Said the man.  
  
"He is not a monster. And you are exaggerating." The woman said.  
  
"Where is General Adelphos?" The man asked.  
  
"He will be out of meeting shortly. I was taking this little brat down to him myself to be taken to the sorcerers." The man said.  
  
"Poor thing, may she stay with me she looks frightened to death and she needs a womans care." The woman said. "I am Chandra Albaltou. What is your name little girl?" Chandra asked her.  
  
"Ce..celen..a. Its Celena ma'm. Celena Shezar."  
  
"I know a Shezar, why did you take her away, she is the daughter of Encia and Leon Shezar. They would go to their king and that could break the treaty with Zaibach."  
  
"Sorry Milady but that is nothing I can discuss or would be able to discuss with you. It is highly secretive. You understand." The soldier said. Inside Sebastian was upset.  
  
"Father." Said a voice behind them.  
  
"Dilandau how good of you to join us." His mother said.  
  
"I am truly sorry about a minuet ago, please accept my forgiveness." He said maturely.  
  
"So this is your son Sebastian Albaltou?" Said another voice. "Balthae, you are relieved from here. Have a nice day." It was the General Adelphos.  
  
"Adelphos, yes this is him. What can you do?"  
  
"Well he is new, so I have no words now so I can not tell you just yet." He said examining the boy.  
  
"I see you have met the mischief maker on this base." He looked at Celena. "Do not worry yourself Lady Chandra, she is only staying her a little longer. She will be fine. I have gotten word that the healers don't want her now. And Jajuka has disappeared somewhere. So if you want then you can take care of her for a couple of days, but you will be watched, she is a special subject from what the healers say."  
  
Chandra looked at her son. He smiled back to show her he would not be burdened by the replacement by the little girl. He thought she was kinda cute anyway.  
  
"Dilandau I can take you from here and please say goodbye to your parents. I will get you acquainted with all the other boys around your age." Adelphos said.  
  
"Goodbye, mother and father." He said. They hugged him then left.  
  
"Well Dilandau come with me to the mess hall lunch has just started."  
  
****  
  
Chesta watched his nanny Ally clean the dishes from their lunch.  
  
"Ally, why don't I have friends." Chesta asked.  
  
"Well Master Galpin, look at our location. We are in the middle of nowhere so it would be natural for you not to have any friends. But if you go into the army then maybe you can have friends."  
  
"Oh, how old do I have to be?" He asked  
  
"Around eleven or so." She answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
****(two years later)  
  
Viole looked out the window. It was a long way down. He grabbed his sheet rope and threw it over the side. He wanted to get out of marrying that retched little girl in three years. Marrying at a young age was not his idea of fun. He was only seven. He wanted to be a master swordsman. And marry when he's fifty. That was his plan. He climbed down the rope like he had done it before. When he reached the end of the rope he dropped a good three feet to the ground. Then he ran like crazy out of his land.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau watched the boy named Gatti suspiciously. The boy seemed to silent for his liking. He knew his name from the first day when they announced it. Gatti Hesho. He was from Asturia. Did everyone there had blond hair or something. He had read in story books (more like his mother read to him) that the silent type were dangerous. He took it literally. Gatti leaned forward to talk to a boy but a guard pulled him back into his seat and hit his hand with a metal rod. He noticed that Gatti had bit his lip. They were in a room. Other boys their age were sitting in chairs like them. They were in front of a large piece of glass. Behind the glass was a room with a little girl in it. And at the sides of the room there were cages with wolves in them. They looked starved. Dilandau became unnerved his skin was starting to get colder and was getting goose bumps and he started to shiver. But it was so hot in the room. It felt like death was approaching. And he could feel it. A long loud beep sounded then the cages started to open.  
  
****  
  
Guimel sat on his mother's lap. She had long curly hair that was a very light blond. She stroked his hair. Her fingers went through his curls.  
  
"Ok Guimel, this is the arteries, they go away from the heart. Lemme see your hand." He gave it to her. "These are arteries." She said pointing toward the blue ones. "And these are veins." She said pointing in the book at the red lines. "They go to the heart. The blue is oxygenated blood and red is deoxygenated blood. The red goes takes waste away also carries nutrients to the body. Blue carry's oxygen to the lungs to make you breath."  
  
"You know Marie, he is pretty young to understand that." Said her husband.  
  
"I know but I think he would be a good healer someday might as well start now, ya know?" She said.  
  
"I guess." Guimel looked at the pictures in the book. He didn't say a word voiding the conversation.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well that's chapter four. Now to go rest my fingers for a while. I hope to get more reviews. Oh yeah bout the last Dilly part. I saw that in a movie. I forgot what it was, but they were training soldiers and they had these two dogs fight each other in front of a bunch of like seven year olds. I had that planned that for a while. But I kept away from the morbidy. It was to make the boys more bloodthirsty than ever. I feel bad that I put that in there now I am going to crawl underneath a rock and think of all the ways to make it up. Well R/R R/R R/R if you want more. I will not continue with that part. I might pick up on it in much later chapters. So buh bye. I need some room to brainstorm for next chapters. I also stayed up till 1:30 last night so I have to get some sleep. 


	5. Aquaintances

Chapter 5  
  
Dilandau was different after that show. Many of the boys had tried to turn their heads but the guards had grabbed their heads and turned them back. Some of the boys had been paler than usual. Dilandau looked at Gatti. He was eating his lunch. His hand shakily went to his fork. He grabbed it, but it dropped from his hand. He put his arms around his stomach and arched his shoulders and started to shake even more. Dilandau just ate his lunch.  
  
Suddenly people were getting up and lining up to a healer. They were sticking a needle into some boys arms, drawing blood. Dilandau wouldn't do it. Then they were comparing it to something. It was a bottle of another blood. It was labeled. B+. What did that mean. Dilandau wondered. His table got up. He didn't. A soldier walked over to him. Dilandau sent him a glare that would kill a butterfly. The soldier paused as if he was face to face with a crocodile. Dilandau got up. He didn't want to be escorted he had more pride than that.  
  
Some of the boys were scared of the needle and were thrashing around. Several servants had actually had to keep several boys down. It was Dilandau's turn.  
  
"Now sit still and don't tense up. Or it will hurt very much. I have never had an albino give blood before." Dilandau just stared at the man. Dilandau looked dead to the man. He had heard about the "Show" and what it made of children. This is the first child he had ever seen that had no emotion, just looked like a zombie. Then needle stuck in his arm. There was his blood leaving his body. The needle slid from his arm. Dilandau looked at the object with disgust.  
  
"You may go now." The healer said. Every one stared at the boy. He had no emotion. He was pale, white haired and blood red eyed. Who wouldn't stare.  
  
There was some shouts. "GET HER!" Some soldiers ran after something. There was a little girl with boy cut hair. She was running. The only way you could tell she was a girl for the dress she wore. She was only six years old. She ran to a table of boys and ducked and climbed under. Some of the boys got out of their seats. She was creating quite a ruckus. She got to the other side and started to run looking only behind her. She ran into some one and knocked the poor boy over. She had pushed over Dilandau. He just stared at her. She was about to cry. But she was grabbed up by a nearby soldier. She started to kick and scream. A man pushed something in her arm and she fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Miguel sat outside the tent that his father was working in. He got up and walked over to a small stream. There was a couple of carriages coming. A man and woman were sitting in front. In between them was a little boy, he looked younger than himself, but his face looked his age. He had white curly hair. He clutched his mother who had long curly hair. His father had white wavy hair. They were coming in the direction of their camp. Maybe the boy would play with him.  
  
****  
  
Guimel watched the horses move. He liked horses. They were so mysterious to the way they look.  
  
"Daddy, if there is someone to play here then can I play with them?" Guimel asked.  
  
"I really do doubt there is someone here to play this is a military base camp. There are mostly grown men."  
  
"Ok." Guimel had no one to play with, with traveling everywhere was kinda hard to meet someone.  
  
They had arrived at the base camp a minuet later. Guimel jumped down from the carriage. His mother and father hopped down too. Guimel looked around. It was pretty much a wasteland with a small stream and a few plants. He didn't like where there was no greenery.  
  
^  
  
Miguel watched from a distance the new people as they aquainted themselves with his father and some of the generals.  
  
^  
  
"Who is this?" Miguel's father asked looking at Guimel.  
  
"This is Guimel, he is only six years old. He was wanting to know if there were any kids to play with here. My husband told him that there were mostly adults here."  
  
"I do have a son his age. He is in our tent over there. He has been wanting me to play with him for a while but I don't have anytime with everything I do. He can go play if you don't mind." Miguel's father said.  
  
Guimel's hopes rose. He was excited. There was someone to play with here. Guimel looked at his mother with big eyes. She shook her head and said yes.  
  
Guimel ran off.  
  
"He sure can run fast." Miguel's father said.  
  
"Yes that's only when he's excited, you should see him when he gets in trouble." Guimel's father said.  
  
^  
  
Miguel slipped in his tent. Then walked out. Guimel was in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Guimel, you?"  
  
"Miguel Lavaliere. Did you just get here?"  
  
"Yes you wanna play?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
******  
  
Viole walked in a tavern. He looked around for someone nice enough to take him in. A nice woman would do him good. He finally got to the owner of the tavern. She was a plump black haired woman. She looked at the boy.  
  
"What ye want?" She said. She smelt like liquor. Her teeth were rotted out of her mouth. He lost the appetite of not eating for a couple of days.  
  
A dancer ran right into him knocking him down. She turned around. She looked at the boy and helped him up. "Oh I am soo sorry. Here let me brush you off. What are you doing in a place like this you are much to young to be here. Are you hungry?" She asked looking at him. He was dirty; his hair was all messed up.  
  
He nodded his head. He then smiled at the woman. She had a slim figure and light brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She looked like she was in her early twenties.  
  
"Come on." She took his hand and led him to a table and sat down with him. "So where are you from anyways?"  
  
"Bagato, Freid." He said.  
  
"That's a long ways away, what are you doing here in Asturia?" She asked him.  
  
"My mom wanted to marry me off at ten." He told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Oh wow I never told you my name! It is Acanthi. What is yours?" She asked.  
  
"Viole Estalba." He said.  
  
"Well Viole, I see that you ran away, you want to live with me and my brother. He is much older than you. He is going in the Zaibach army soon. In four years. He doesn't stop talking about it either. He said he wants to be in the elite group called the Dragonslayers. But that is only a rumor." She said.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Viole said.  
  
****(Year later)  
  
Gatti watched as Dilandau went to bed. They had a room together with another boy. Gatti was drawing something.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Came a voice from Gatti's side. Dilandau had now just noticed that he was drawing.  
  
"Nothing." Gatti said. It was just a dragon. More like a serpentine than any.  
  
"Then why is you pencil moving?" Dilandau bit.  
  
"Maybe I like to move my pencil over paper." Gatti bit back.  
  
Dilandau got up and snatched the paper from him. Gatti jumped from his bed and stood up against him.  
  
"You could of just said dragon." Dilandau said dropping the paper.  
  
"How come you have to be a snob around everyone. You already gave some boys black eyes and bloody lips."  
  
"You want me to do the same to you?" Dilandau said.  
  
"Not if I don't first." Gatti said back getting into fighting stance.  
  
"You are incompetent. I don't fight weaklings. Just consider yourself lucky." Dilandau said.  
  
"For an eight year old you have some mouth."  
  
"Did you just mock my age?" Dilandau said.  
  
"Yes are you going to hit me or something?" Gatti said.  
  
"Yes." Dilandau punched Gatti. The two boys started wrestling on the floor. Punches were thrown.  
  
"You dirty albino lets see if I can make you black and blue." Gatti yelled  
  
"Blondie. You are nothing but a sensitive artist." Dilandau yelled.  
  
The two went on until they were both tired. Which wasn't very long. Gatti quit first, then Dilandau followed suit.  
  
The two of them laid on the floor.  
  
"You know this is the start of a glorious relationship." Gatti said (no not Yaoi). He had a black eye, a busted lip and a red neck were Dilandau had tried to choke him.  
  
"That's what you think." Dilandau said, he had a bruise on his cheekbone, he had lost one of his teeth on the side, and he had scratches all over his face.  
  
Both were panting for a few minuets.  
  
"So where are you from?" Gatti asked.  
  
"Zaibach. Your from Asturia, I already know." Dilandau said.  
  
"Oh, well you wanna go back at it again?" Gatti asked. Dilandau nodded. The two boys started to wrestle again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
well that's the end of that chapter. Gatti and Dilly aren't the best of friends. Now you know why Gatti always gives him those weird looks. The next chapter is a good one. It is probably the most important one there is going to be so R/R. Thanks to those who did. If you don't get what is happening then you should read, Darkness, Chaos, Destruction, and Death. It will help you. It was to be put up after or before but oh well. Oh yeah just so you know I am skipping years. To get to Dilandau's "Major Change" In the next chapter I will give Chesta a little room then I will fast forward to when they are ten and eleven. An equivalent of 3 years. R/R for more. 


	6. Death and Birth of Dilandau Albaltou

Chapter Six  
  
Chesta was watching his mother talk to a man. He was a friend of hers. They were talking about the military. His mother seemed to be very interested in it. She wasn't acting disgusted by the fact of what they do but intrigued. What were they talking about.  
  
"Chesta darling please come in here."  
  
"Yes mommy." He said.  
  
"Chesta darling, this is General Harding. He is telling me about the military these days. He said when you become eleven that you can sign up to be a soldier." Chesta couldn't believe his ears. Half of him was terribly excited but the other half was screaming no. "what do you think darling?" She asked.  
  
"I think that is a good idea momma." He said smiling. She smiled at him. She was plump woman but very pretty. She reminded you of one of those rich women with only having a son. Which she was.  
  
After the man had left Chesta's mother turned to him. "Well darling time to brush your hair."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Chesta screamed he ran off toward his room and slammed it shut.  
  
**********  
  
Dallet sat in his bath. His hair had been cut strait. It was now down strait to his shoulders. His brown hair didn't look grey like it had. His father was never seen. He had become a guest in the castle. They had taught him to speak and he learned to write and read. He was quite the chatter box when he came to it. His surrogate mother a maid in the castle took care of him like any other mother did.  
  
"Cynithia, am I handsome like the king." He asked her. She had noticed he had become very vain and hated to get dirty. He actually never went outside unless he was thrown out.  
  
"Only more." She said. She had red hair that was put in a bun. He had never seen her out of it. She was quite short to be a maid. She couldn't reach a lot of things others could. She was always expected to be only in her 16 summers. She was in her mid twenties.  
  
"I agree." He said looking in the hand mirror that was by the tub.  
  
"Come here you vain little merman." She called him that all the time not only because he was vain but he liked taking baths. She took him by the shoulders and messed up his hair. He started to squeal like he was in pain. She then told him to hold his breath and dunked him in the water. She let him come up. She was laughing at him. His hair was all in his face and was soapy. He jumped up forgetting his own decency she started to giggle he then covered himself up and sat back down in the water. Part of the reason was that of it was the cold months and he almost froze his bum off and the fact that he was naked in front of a woman. She laughed at him more almost falling off the bathtub. She had been sitting on the side.  
  
Dallet smirked. He grabbed her around her waist and brought her down in the bubbly water. She started to scream.  
  
"DALLET!!" He grabbed the large towel and ran off.  
  
Cynithia got out of the tub and wrapped her arms around herself. She dared not to go near the open window. She tread softly toward their room and tried to open the door. The little bugger locked it! She started to pound at the door still screaming his name.  
  
******(three years later)  
  
Dilandau and some twenty other boys dreaded their run today. All of them wore more pairs of pants and socks. Some even put on more pairs of underwear. They were all told to dress warm for the snow on the ground. Dilandau loved the cold. It was the only thing that made him warm inside. He never used to think that but now he was ten years old and almost a soldier. When he would be twelve he was formally a man. Then he could train his own men. Zaibach needed men quickly for some reason. The generals had never mentioned to them either.  
  
The snow was cold. It was hill after hill. There were a lot of moans coming from the twenty boys. If a boy fell then he would be taken and put in a carriage in the back and when better and warm he got lashes and was put outside to run again. Dilandau made it a point not to fall. But his stiff legs screamed stop. Though he was almost at the end of the group he didn't get the wind in his face all that much. Gatti had been taller than Dilandau and had longer legs also. So he was up in the middle. The horns sounded, saying that it was time to walk. Everyone was glad. Including the horses.  
  
"I betcha you like this weather albino boy." The names hadn't stopped coming at him. It was a boy named Cleo. He was twice Dilandau's size across and up. He wasn't fat he was just built like barrels.  
  
Dilandau's left eye got smaller than the other (His trade mark). He smiled an evil smile. He faked falling and grabbed up a rock covered with snow. "I do actually. What do you say that whoever hits Gatti up there gets a gold piece when we get back?" Dilandau asked the boy.  
  
"Ok, you go first. I want you to have all the credit if you hit him first." Cleo said. Pity he thought that Dilandau was stupid. If Dilandau had thrown a snowball at Gatti and a guard saw he would get lashes.  
  
Dilandau walked up a little closer. He packed the ball tightly. He aimed. But when he went to throw he turned and pelted Cleo in the face. A big welt had taken mark on his forehead.  
  
Cleo was steming mad. He charged at Dilandau. He pushed Dilandau close to the side of the hill. On the bottom of the hill there was a lake that frozen over. Dilandau and Cleo had drawn a crowd. Cleo had pushed him once more. This time Dilandau slipped down the hill. No body had seen it happen either they were just about to come over when Dilandau disappeared down the hill. Some of the guards blew their horns signaling that running was to start again.  
  
Dilandau couldn't scream. His mouth had filled with snow. His back came connected with a tree. A sickening crack came to his ears. He couldn't move his legs now. They were either paralyzed or frost bit. He moved over. He was hoping that frost bitten then he might get up the hill. He used his arms to help him get up. One of his hands slipped and he fell further down the hill. His cape that he was using had torn off. He fell all the way down to the lake. The ice wasn't thick enough and it started to crack. He tried to scoot himself off the ice. The ice broke free and he fell into the water.  
  
**  
  
Celena watched as they came closer to her.  
  
"We have found a match. He seemed the most strongest and intelligent. Name: Dilandau Albaltou. He was the most eligible of all. Gatti Hesho was also a candidate but he was too soft."  
  
"Now inserting DNA into live subject."  
  
Celena started to scream. She struggled against the needle that had entered her skin. It was so dark. But it got lighter to her eyes.  
  
"Now conjoining DNA strands."  
  
'Conjoining?' Celena thought as she blacked out into the light.  
  
**  
  
Dilandau had managed to get out of the water. His limbs were frozen and broken. He managed to scoot himself toward a tree but collapsed in the snow. He closed his eyes. Instead of seeing perfect darkness, he saw eternal light. Was this death? He wondered to himself.  
  
He no long felt so cold but felt warmer. He saw a girl. She looked about a year younger than him. She was that little girl that had ran into him, and even before that when he had seen her with his mother. His mind went to her. His mother. She would be so upset at his death. But was he really dead, if he wasn't then he would surely die of hypothermia. They couldn't find him in time.  
  
**  
  
Celena saw a boy, he was that boy, the son of that nice woman. They were looking at each other. She didn't know why but she felt like he was a part of her now.  
  
**  
  
Dilandau felt himself die and materialize in front of her. Then she was doing the same.  
  
**  
  
Dilandau awoken in a darkened room. A few men were around him. He felt as if he were to puke. He felt very different. He felt younger. He was naked under two straps and a sheet. He was cold again but not as cold as he was a minuet ago. Where was he a minuet ago. He didn't remember any thing past this time. He didn't even remember his own mother and father.  
  
****  
  
"Albaltou." Said the head trainer.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Dilandau Albaltou." He said again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Where is Dilandau?" He asked.  
  
There was no answer. Cleo smiled. The little devil's son had not came back  
  
"I am here." Came a voice.  
  
Dilandau had come in. A sorcerer behind him. He seemed to have to be more deadly looking than before. He gave all the boys a chill that made them look like they had met death themselves.  
  
"He was with us." Said the sorcerer.  
  
****  
  
A sorcerer had went to General Adelphos. "Dilandau is dead. A replacement has been put in his place. It is an experiment subject so please be careful around it. We don't want you to get hurt. Tell his parents that he died. Emperor Dornkirk requests you let Dilandau lead the Dragonslayers. Oh yes and get rid of Gatti Hesho. He might fool with the experiment; the procedure wasn't completely successful so he is still in his fitting in stages. He will have some mental problems but they will pass soon. He is to be kept silent from the world until Dornkirk is ready to start the Dragonslayers next year."  
  
"Lord and Lady Albaltou will not be happy about this."  
  
***  
  
Chandra had been crying. She wasn't in the room for she had ran to her room.  
  
"What do you mean our son is dead and alive?" Said Sebastian  
  
"He has been killed but a replacement has been found. They had mixed his genes with that little girl. She was being tested four years ago for side-effects, she lived, and his DNA has been injected in her to bring him back"  
  
"We cannot find his body, they were on a routine run in the snow and he never came back. Some of the others had said he fell into the lake that had frozen over. His dog tags were the only thing found. There was rumor that he had gotten into a fight with another boy and he fell. But that is just a rumor.  
  
"Who is the boy?" Said Sebastian  
  
"He has been in a feud with Gatti Hesho. They seem to be good friends with getting into fights all the time. But a rumor is a rumor. I truly don't believe it. But his surrogate father was contacted and he will be taken out of the training for reasons that Dornkirk thinks he will interfere with the whole thing. I was not supposed to tell you about the replacement but please go on with your life acting as if he is truly gone." General Adelphos said.  
  
"Ok, I thank you for all this. This means a lot to us. To know that our son still exist somewhere in some girl's brain." Sebastian said slamming the door after the general.  
  
******  
  
If you were waiting for how I was going to make Celena into Dilly then here you go. He didn't die because that boy but the sorcerers changed his fate when mixing his DNA with Celena. See what happens when you trust a old guy to train your only son!!! R/R 


	7. start of a "Wonderful" Day

Chapter 7  
  
Gatti was told the news that he was to be taken out. That man who called him son would be there in less than two hours. It was all that freak Dilandau's fault. He had to go and get him in trouble. Speaking of the spawn of Satan. He had just walked in. Gatti couldn't get the feeling of death away from his mind when the boy now had walked anywhere near him.  
  
"Who are you?" the words came from his mouth. Gatti dropped his notebook he had used to draw in.  
  
"What?" Gatti could of sworn Dilandau knew his name. He had mad death threats to his name, and here he was now asking who he was. Gatti looked at the boys features, he looked younger than ever. His skin was not whiter than paper but had a pale tint to it. And he was shorter. His hair had been cut also. It was at first cut pretty short, but the whole stile had changed. Dilandau never let a strand of hair in his way. Now it was like you couldn't even see his face. His hair that looked silvery white, was now a bluish white. He never had laugh lines like he did. He hardly ever laughed, let alone smile, save for defeating an opponent. But that was different.  
  
"I said who are you? I have never seen you before." Dilandau asked.  
  
Another amazement. The one person who he got in the most fights with was saying these words.  
  
"I thought you knew me?"  
  
"No." He gave a disgusted look toward Gatti.  
  
"Gatti Hesho, your father is here." The guards came into their rooms.  
  
"Ok." Gatti said. Gatti walked toward the guards. They took his arm. Gatti threw them off and punched the man in the stomach. He clung his things to him and took off running.  
  
Dilandau stood there amazed. The young boy had got past the man and had the courage to run off, impressive.  
  
Gatti didn't want to go with that man. He wanted to get out of Zaibach. He didn't really like the people here anyways. Gatti stopped at a window and threw his bag into it smashing everything. Gatti jumped through as some sorcerers came toward him with a shot. Probably to knock him out. His arms and legs got cut from the remaining glass. His blood still on the glass.  
  
"Get something to store that blood in. It might come in handy someday. Let the boy go." Said the sorcerer.  
  
Gatti got tired after running a couple of miles. His wounds started to sting. He picked out the glass that staid with him. They would probably send out dogs to find him. And if he climbed a tree, which there were hardly any in sight save for some twigs that stuck out from the ground that were called trees, they would cut it down then he would be caught. So it was no hope, that is if they went after him. If being the main word. They might let just either freeze in the night or if he survived that, starve, if surviving that, the animals. That was a problem, reason being Gatti wasn't one to like animals. Normal boys wanted dogs, not Gatti, he would rather have a horse. A horse right that moment would be an angel from heaven. He thanked god that there was no dragons here, or he would be up the creek without a paddle. Might as well run more. It was so cold. He only had a leather and fur jacket on. His grey leather pants would only stay dry for a while. And Leather didn't dry fast, or it did but not fast enough for his liking. His teeth started to chatter. First sign of being too cold. Damn Zaibach. He hated the place, always too cold for winter and too hot for summer. He liked Asturia better. It was nice during the summer, spring etc.  
  
Gatti saw a strange sight, a lily (Easter lily) was in full bloom. But it's white color showed it's soon death. He plucked it from the ground. He was always told that a white lily shown signs of good marriage. Even life. He smelt the flower. He Stroked the bottom petals. When he did the petal was so fragile and near death he wiped away a part of it. He grabbed his bag. He grabbed his notebook in it and opened it to a clean page and laid the flower in it. A sign of good fortune would keep him going.  
  
*****  
  
Chesta watched the snow. He liked it but it was to sad. Snow was sadder than the cold. That's what his mother always said. He never knew what she meant but maybe soon he would. His mother was asleep in her bed. Next year he would be going to sign up for the Dragonslayers. Then the next year they would inform him to come in. There fifteen would be chosen. Chesta would just go in to see if he was fit enough.  
  
He was small yes but very fast. He could be helpful also. He ran errands all day if he had too. That's a plus for him. And he was quite the devil if he was pushed to it. He had a temper in there if he ever wanted it out then all he would have to do is just unleash it. But it was hidden away so long, he wouldn't be that formidable. But if he was chosen then there, he would train that devil inside to be formidable.  
  
****  
  
Miguel, though was happy having someone to play with for a few years, was happy Guimel was gone. The boy never let the topic of hybrid humans rest. About how interested could one person be? He was probably a village worth of people interested in hybrids. He had always wanted to meet someone who was half dragon, or half monkey. The sheep boy was fixated on wondering if he was half sheep. The boy was a chatterbox. Miguel on the other hand was a very silent boy. He had always kept his ideas and experiments in his head. His father always wanted his son to be open. Miguel, be open? Nah wouldn't happen. But he had learned a lot about Guimel in his stay there. He watched outside. It was a cold day, and snowing. Miguel loved the snow, he didn't know why but the snow felt like his completion of life. Miguel would be ten soon. Then he would be a Dragonslayer. There was no hoping in that, he would become a great Dragonslayer to bring pride to his father.  
  
***  
  
Viole watched as the young man trained hard. This was that girl's brother. Acanthi was her name, her brother she called was Cano. Cano took another swipe at the cloth dummy. Viole wanted to train also. He was intrigued in chivalry. He had seen many matches, and some quarrel's between men. He had never held a sword in his hands before.  
  
"Cano? May I train with you?"  
  
"Vio, have you ever used a sword? No, then no." Acanthi had just came in. She was watching her brother who was just a bit younger than her, though you couldn't tell, practice.  
  
"Oh Cano. He may have a hidden talent in there somewhere. Why don't you just let him have a small try?" His sisters niceness made him sick. He wasn't about to let a woman tell him what to do. He was now the man of the house. And this street rat Viole, just happened to be in the tavern a night she had work. She had given him some food and refuge, he himself would have kicked him out on his bum and sent the dogs after him. They didn't need the filthy rich dominants to send their kids to the streets.  
  
"I don't need your kindness Acanthi." With that he struck her across the face. Though younger he was still twice her size.  
  
Viole got quite upset, Acanthi the girl that took him in was getting hurt because of him. Just because of a wish. He ran up to Cano easily disarmed him and punched him in the stomach. The ten year old was talented indeed. Viole got into stance. This was easy.  
  
****(year later)  
  
The time for signing up for the Dragonslayers was starting. Some boys were all excited. Others were forced into it. The one place that was signing up was Zaibach. There were going to be three areas. Professionals, Novice, and Beginner. The three generals had been chosen. Cato Amarn, a man who had been training for fifteen years got the Professionals, the age group for them was thirty and older, Cleo Sideky (Side-eky), the one who got into the fight with Dilandau, was in the training for seven years got the Novice the age range for him was eighteen to thirty, then there was Dilandau Albaltou, Some didn't want him to be General for his mental instability. It had been showing for the last year. Dilandau himself wasn't happy that he got the Beginner group, only fifteen men was his maximum, seven was his minimum, any lower he would be "laid off" so to speak. His men had to be in the age of seventeen and younger the youngest someone could be was eleven. The signing would take place on White 8th moon and it was the 7th.  
  
Chesta and his mother had arrived before then. Chesta looked out the window at the bright city. It was called a city of gold but it was only bronze to him. He had never favored Zaibach. But all he had to do was show his face then leave back to his home country then hope for a letter for about a year.  
  
Gatti had found himself back in Zaibach. He decided to stay there. He still had the flower. It was neatly pressed in the notebook he had kept in perfect health.  
  
Gatti ran into someone.  
  
"Gatti!" It was General Adelphos, the LAST person he wanted to see.  
  
"General I am so sorry."  
  
*Two minuets earlier*  
  
"General Adelphos?" Said a small voice behind him.  
  
"Ahh, Lilly Monroe. You have grown even more beautiful from the last time I saw you."  
  
"Flattering words don't come well from your mouth might I say." Lilly said. She was about waist high to the general but her features didn't show her small persona. She had pure blond hair, and light brown eyes that looked almost golden. She had pale skin and over that skin was a white summer dress.  
  
The general of the Zaibach army was thrown off a bit.  
  
"Gatti!" The general said surprised  
  
*Back to present*  
  
"Uh I am very sorry but were you heading somewhere?" The general said taking Gatti by the shoulders.  
  
"Nowhere sir." Gatti threw off the General's hands and picking up his things that he had dropped.  
  
"Well, are you going to sign up to be a Dragonslayer?" The general asked.  
  
"No, I thought I was terminated from ever being in the army?" Gatti asked with a bite.  
  
"There are always ways. OH sorry milady, let me introduce you to Gatti." The general said.  
  
Gatti looked up at the girl. She looked like a tom-boy from the start. But she was a lily in the snow instead. Her hair was the color of a lily and her eyes, they seemed to darken to a green color from there golden persona. The green was the stem. And her skin and the dress was the snow.  
  
Gatti got up and took a small bow. He felt embarrassed when he had realized this girl was so pretty. But she looked a couple months older than he.  
  
"Hello, I am Lillian Monroe; if you see me again then you can call me Lilly." She said. She was a lily.  
  
"It was a pleasure but I have to go now." Gatti said. He ran straight into someone else. Someone bigger than he. The man turned to him. It was Cleo, another person he was trying to avoid. "Uh hi?" Gatti said then took off running.  
  
Apparently the lug head hadn't forgotten the dead cat incident and started after Gatti.  
  
*Two years earlier.*  
  
Dilandau and Gatti was getting back at Cleo for ratting on them for wrestling and being the cause of getting out of sparring class to go to the infirmary. The two boys had actually found a dead cat in the furnace that had been dead only for a little while, so they decided to put it in his pillows. He had tried to wash the stench out but it persisted. The joke had gone on for a month, until one day one of the head guards had noticed the stench and opened the pillow seems and pulled out the cat. Cleo got to do his favorite exercise. Push ups, the thing that heavily built boy couldn't do.  
  
*Present*  
  
Gatti could have sworn the man got faster. But Gatti was willowy and even faster. Gatti also could fit in barrels. 


	8. Boys just get into trouble

Summary: I will just put this up unless I need to so this is what is happening: Gatti is running from Cleo, Chesta is wandering the streets, Miguel meets Biore (he is the Dragonslayer with glasses when we first meet Dilly in episode 3) and we meet Lee, a boy who knows quite a bit about our loveable Gatti. And some how when boys in Zaibach a fight follows?  
  
Chapter 8  
Boys just cause trouble  
  
Gatti creaked open one of the barrels and peeked out. He met a pair of light blue eyes. It scared him and he fell out of the barrel. There was a short blond boy. He began to laugh at the eleven year old.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Gatti asked.  
  
"I am Chesta Galpin." Said the boy helping Gatti up. The boy was wearing a light blue shirt and pale white slacks. He had a huge smile on his face.   
  
"Gatti,"   
  
"That it?"   
  
"Gatti…Solambe." Gatti said quickly he knew what the General Adelphos was thinking when he had said that there were other ways to get in. Use some other name.   
  
"Well, Gatti, I saw you jump in this barrel and then saw a man who was probably looking for you go that way, but why are you running from him?" Chesta asked.  
  
"Well we have past dues that never were equaled." Gatti said. Gatti looked at his things something was missing. He thought back at the time before he was chased.  
  
'MY NOTEBOOK!!' His mind screamed. He looked around frantically. He lost it again when he ran into Cleo.  
*  
Lilly was about to leave the General, but she saw something on the ground. It was a notebook. It was a brown color. She walked toward it. She picked it up. She was about to open it but a hand snapped it shut.  
  
"I don't think that it is yours." Said a man. He snatched it from her hands. But she wasn't going to be taken over that easily. She kicked him in the shin and snatched the book while it was loose in his fingers.   
  
"I don't think that it is yours either, I do know who's it is and I will see that they will get it back." She said. She turned said goodbye to General Adelphos then left. The book in her clutches.  
*  
Gatti was panicking. He couldn't find it. General Adelphos must have it! Yes now to find the old coot. Gatti looked at the town clock. It was too late Adelphos would be back at the base, some twenty miles away. He would deffinetly have to sign up now. He loved that book. Not only did he draw in it he wrote in it. There were some writing classes but he wasn't the best at spelling and he got some things mixed up.   
  
"Gatti, what's wrong?" Chesta asked.   
  
"I just realized that I guess I have to sign up to be a Dragonslayer." Gatti said.   
  
"Oh wow, I am too, but I don't know if I will be able to join." Chesta said looking at the ground. "You would probably have better chances."   
  
Gatti wondered what this kid was thinking, Gatti had less of a chance to get in, he, himself was a runaway. So why was he complaining that he probably wont get in.   
*  
  
Miguel watched as all sorts of people were walking around the shops and booths. A boy with glasses was looking at some books. They were falling off his face a lot, causing him to look at the books more closer. Miguel thought the boy had a problem. Especially with the fact that he was causing a mess. Miguel feeling pity for the boy, so he went to help him. He had lost his father in the crowd long ago.   
  
Biore hated his glasses, he didn't know why he needed them so much, he saw perfectly, well until things got past an outstretched hand. But that was good enough. He knew what things were just he couldn't see what they looked like. A hand helped him pick up some of the books. He looked up, glasses falling off his face.   
  
"Hi I'm Miguel, you dropped these." Miguel said examining the glasses. They were rusted and disoriented. They had been black.   
  
The boy snatched the glasses from Miguel and put them on to look at the person who was talking to him.  
"Biore. If you must know."  
  
"Well, here let me help you." Miguel offered.  
  
Biore threw away his hand. "I don't need any help!" he bit.   
  
Miguel threw up his hands and walked away.  
*  
A young boy around eleven watched the brown haired boy walk away from the book stand. He shook his head at the boy's attempt at helping the other fail. He decided to be nice and talk to the boy. Maybe he was here to sign up for the Dragonslayers.   
  
The boy walked behind the other for a while.  
  
Miguel couldn't get the feeling of something following him from behind. He turned. There was no one behind him. The feeling didn't leave him when he turned back again. He walked on. He turned again. He was now face to face with a blond boy with eyes that turned white as snow. They shaded over to blue. Odd Miguel thought.   
  
"Hello!" Said the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Miguel asked. The boy put a hand on his head and through his hair.   
  
"I am Lee, Lee Bezold's the name! And if you want to know something about someone then i'm you man!" his eyes turned to a brownish color.   
  
"That would be ok if I was actually looking to find out about someone." Miguel said looking away.  
  
Lee's eyes widened. And he shook his head. "Just because you dont have any friends, because you just travel every where, you don't have to be rude."   
  
Miguel was amazed that this boy had actually knew him. "How?"  
  
"You mean I was actually right?" Lee looked at Miguel sheepishly.  
  
"Your the one who said it, shouldn't you know?" Miguel said.  
  
"Well...Uh..." Lee still looked sheepish.   
  
Miguel walked off. He wasn't about to play games with this fool.   
  
"Hey wait up! Are you signing up for the Dragonslayers?" Lee asked.  
  
"And if I am?" Miguel said.  
  
"I am to but the thing about it is I will get in guaranteed! You see I was in the general training. There is some that wont make it in there since they didn't improve during training." Lee explained.  
  
"I see. Did they ever accept the fact that you are annoying." Miguel said still trying to get way away from the annoying one. Nothing worked. He just went on and on.   
  
*(the scene changes to be by a mill where there is a windmill that reaches pretty close to the ground)  
  
Gatti was walking around with Chesta when he ran into someone. This person had long brown hair at least to his shoulder. He was just a little bit taller than Chesta. He had a glare on his face.  
  
"Excuse me?!" he said.  
  
"Sorry but maybe you should watch where you are going." Gatti said.  
  
Miguel and Lee came upon the three boys.   
  
"That's Gatti...something... He was kicked out of general training for getting into fights with this other boy. He also can have a temper when he is pushed to it." Lee said.  
  
"How did you know that."   
  
"Word spreads fast."  
  
Gatti and Dallet were spouting insults to one another. Lee stepped in.   
  
"Gatti, long time no see." Lee said.  
  
"You, you annoying little freak!" Gatti said.   
  
"At least someone agrees." Miguel muttered.   
  
Chesta thought it would be safer to just watch the argument.   
  
"Who are you? Who are all of you?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Gatti,"   
  
"Lee Bezold."   
  
"Miguel Lavaliere"   
  
"Chesta Galpin."   
  
"I am Dallet Dragonista." Dallet said.  
  
"I am going to so kill you Lee. Now that we are out of the training base, you better watch out." Gatti said.   
  
That started another argument. The argument got so bad that in less than five minuets a fight was started. Chesta, was thankful he was out of it.  
  
Two young men stood nearby the fight. One was much taller than the other. Upon closer inspection it was Dilandau and Cleo.  
  
"They are worthless.." Dilandau said.  
  
"They are your future soldiers. You going back?" Cleo asked with a smirk.  
  
"I have no use here." Dilandau left.  
  
Cleo walked up to the fighting group of boys and picked Gatti up from them by his neck. The fighting stopped.   
  
"Well, well, well. what pipsqueak do we have here? Gatti Hesho? Mind telling me why you don't stay out of trouble?" Cleo asked tightening his grip. Gatti wanted to claw at his hands but couldn't find the lost energy in it. There was none left.  
  
"Well, maybe i should have given you the notebook to give to him. You seem to find him faster than I have." Said a soft voice behind them.   
  
Cleo let go of Gatti and let him drop on the ground. Some six year difference. Gatti thought.  
  
"Lady Lilly. Have you come to give this incompetent thing his notebook back?" Cleo asked.   
  
Gatti snapped to attention. This girl had found his notebook?   
  
"Yes, but I am not handing it over to you to give to him so move or my whole family will be on you. Albaltous and all." She said glaring at him.   
  
He moved out of the way. Gatti got up off the ground and started to rub his neck sheepishly. The girl cam up to him. She was probably a couple months older than he but she still was shorter, like he concluded on his earlier discovery. She smiled at him and handed him his notebook.   
  
"Dont worry it was not harmed or opened, I have the dignity to keep out of other people's business."  
  
"I thank you milady." He said back to her. He was now going to do something stupid.  
  
She put her hand out to him. He took it and went to kiss it, but when he did he pulled her to him and kissed the corner of her mouth. He then backed up and flew up in the air. He had grabbed one of the blades of the wind mill as it came behind him. He blinked at her. She was furious. She grabbed a rock and threw it at him. It hit him in the leg. He almost let go. But didn't until he was up on top of the mill and stayed on the roof.   
  
"That guy never seems to be predicable. It is just a phase." Lee said.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
How come it is always the Asturians that are more into love than any other kind of race in Gaea? Allen, Milerna, Eries asked Allen if he was in love with Hitomi. My goodness Asturians are all alike. I am off to bed now. So good night. R/R oh yeah I a have a small poll:  
  
For the first five chapters what song reminds you of them:  
  
Zombie- The cranberries  
Could it be any harder- the calling  
This is a song for the lonely - cher  
  
Or if you have a suggestion I am wondering : 


	9. waiting sucks

Chapter 9  
  
Gatti watched the stars; their heavenly bodies were dull to his eyes. The lights from the city were shading their beauty.  
  
"I guess you are still up there?" Said a voice.  
  
Gatti looked down, Chesta was standing on the ground. "Chesta? What are you doing here; won't your parents be upset?"  
  
"My mother never had a father."  
  
"Sorry, hey you wanna come up here?" Gatti asked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easily. Just grab one of the sails and hold on tightly." Gatti said  
  
"Ok…"Chesta grabbed on to one of the sails and held on tightly. He flew up in the air. His heart was beating from how small the barrels and crates by the windmill looked. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him over.  
  
Gatti grabbed Chesta knowing the boy wouldn't very well let go of the sail. Chesta crashed on top of the windmill.  
  
Gatti was laughing at the boy. He was sprawled out on his stomach. Chesta glared at Gatti.  
  
"Are you hiding from that one guy?" Chesta asked.  
  
"Cleo? What made you think that. No I am not afraid of him, I just try to avoid him. I am hiding from that girl. She is related to the Albaltou's and well, that's not a family I want to hang out with." He said.  
  
"Then why did you kiss her?"  
  
"I didn't I just kissed her cheek."  
  
"You got pretty close."  
  
"Yeah right." Gatti ruffled up the younger boy's hair. The two went through the night talking . In the morning Chesta left, he left before dawn, he decided to go before his mother woke up.  
  
*fifteen min later*  
  
Miguel woke up and looked outside. The bright sunlight hit his eyes. There in the view of his window he saw someone jump down from the sails. That Gatti guy he guessed. Miguel guessed his luck. He had met another annoying boy. First that Guimel kid a few years earlier, now this Lee kid just yesterday! Then he gets in a fight, has a couple bruises, and an angry father. He sucked at luck, lady luck was the evil grandmother that never wanted to see her grandson that belonged to the horrible workaholic father. The one who doesn't like your hair or the color of your eyes, blue eyes with brown hair. He remembered that woman that called herself grandmother to him. All she ever said he was good for was work and his mind. Never amount to anything. He would show her.  
  
*AN: Every one has signed up and is now training to become Dragonslayers and waiting for the letter back saying they are chosen to be looked at.*  
  
Lee looked through the tree. His sharp eyes scanned the grounds below him. His eyes bright green and almost glowing. His skin prickled and started to tighten. The corners of his eyes slanted more than they ever had been. His fingers gripped the branch. He watched the field closely. A deer shot out the grass and took for a run. That scared him into falling out of the tree. He was trying out his handicap he had just found out. Stupid deer he hoped it would get eaten by a dragon.  
  
**  
  
Chesta looked at the dummy that one of the stable hands put together. He sorta missed Gatti, his first friend. Chesta took the sword that was at his side. He had a feel for the sword his mother had told him. She said that his father had a talent of it.  
  
Chesta knew what she meant. When he held the sword he felt at peace. He dropped it. Peace in fighting? Peace in killing? The ten year old thought about it. He was going to be a soldier. A killer and a fighter. Why did things like these have to exist?  
  
**  
  
Miguel wasn't training his body but his mind. He looked over every map and book about Gaea. He also looked over books about guymelef fight and swords and the art of dragon slaying. They all filled his mind of possibilities. He wasn't looking to be the smartest but intelligent yes. He got things better from learning from a book. His father had bought a cabin on the outskirts of Zaibach for retirement. Miguel cooked, since his father was too enthralled in nature to stay in the house at any time. Miguel was now finding his father sleeping on the roof. Miguel hated going outside. There was too much to learn inside. He had found every single place in Gaea from inside his house.  
  
**  
  
Gatti stayed in Zaibach. Several women took care of the boy. He was already trained extensively but he chose to sign up for the Dragonslayers so he had to stay fit. He only had seen the girl named Lilly once since the last time. She hardly ever came into town. Then on a wintry day word got around that Lady Monroe had died leaving her two daughters behind. The two would be staying with their aunt Chandra Albaltou now widowed from her husbands death from a strange illness. One of the girls, Marinal, got sick. She was actually mentally ill, from her mothers death. Some say that the whole family is crazy everyone knew Dilandau, the death wasn't a surprise to anyone, rumors had spread that he went crazy on someone and got himself killed, the boy was always throwing tantrums.  
  
Gatti watched the funeral from afar. He had not been acquainted with the woman but something told him to go. He looked at the girl Lilly, the girl next to her was probably her sister. A woman in a black sash had her hands on the girls shoulders. The woman spoke familiarity to him. She looked like some one he knew. She had pale white skin. Her hair was also familiar. One word came to his mind. Dilandau.  
  
Was this the son of the aunt that was taking care of Lilly and Marinal?  
  
**  
  
Dallet watched as the soldiers were sharpening their swords. One would have to teach him how to use it, he was going to become a Dragonslayer now wasn't he.  
  
"Who is going to train me."  
  
"We have to see if you actually have a chance to be one." Said one soldier.  
  
"I will because I am the best and dearly handsome."  
  
"And vain." Said another soldier.  
  
Dallet glared at the men. He grabbed a sword. The weight alone brought him to the ground. Laughter came from the soldiers. Dallet glared at his arms. The weakling things.  
  
**  
  
Viole took another hit from Cano. The man hit him again. Viole kicked the man in the stomach. The man grabbed him and threw him against the wall. As Viole hit it something popped in his mind. Viole ran and grabbed a sword and rushed toward the man. He swung the blade toward him. The man was hit in the stomach and now dead on the ground. Viole was all scratched up and bloddied around the mouth. He looked at the corpse of Acanthi. She was now resting peacefully, no more hurt or sadness in her life. She was dead.  
  
*months later*  
  
Miguel had started to check the messages every day. There was never any. Miguel had waited a year to get this stupid letter. He always thought that they never found the house. All the bad thoughts flooded his head. He wanted to know if he got into the Dragonslayers or not.  
  
Miguel sat outside on the porch. He could now hear the steps of a horse. A man came up on a horse and jumped off when he reached the cabin.  
  
"Is Miguel L-lava-laval" The man just butchered his last name.  
  
"Miguel Lavaliere that is me!" Miguel was excited. He snatched the paper from the man and took the ribbon off and read out loud:  
  
"'Dear Miguel Lavaliere, ' oh cripes I am so excited  
  
'We are pleased to inform you that you have successfully made it into the judging of being a Dragonslayer.' Oh god thank you 'please come White 7th moon to verify judging, please bring this document for proof of verification. You will join boys of your own age. You must bring the following:'" Miguel looked down the list of things to bring. There was only a few things. Mostly personal items. A regular shirt and pants was at the top of the list.  
  
"Father I Got in!!" Miguel left the man that delivered the message."  
  
**  
  
Chesta ran to the door, some one was there. He opened it and there was a man much taller than he. The man had a scroll of paper in his hand.  
  
"Is Chesta Galpin here?" the man asked.  
  
"I am him." Chesta said.  
  
"Here you go." The man left  
  
Chesta opened the scroll.  
  
Dear Chesta Galpin,  
  
'We are pleased to inform you that you have successfully made it into the judging of being a Dragonslayer. Please come White 7th moon to verify judging, please bring this document for proof of verification. You will join boys of your own age. You must bring the following:  
  
There was a list of things, though very short Chesta knew he had to get ready. The month was White now. But it was the 1st moon. So he hadn't much time.  
  
**  
  
Gatti had also gotten a letter. His was also accompanied by a note from General Adelphos. He was told to meet up with him a day before on the 6th moon. He almost wondered why. Probably to congratulate him for actually making it or signing up. The general had a soft spot for young boys (Not that you pervs). He had always wanted a son. Gatti didn't really like the general that much for his idea for the "show" that he had seen so long ago while training. Gatti sighed at the man's eagerness for wanting him in the Dragonslayers.  
  
**  
  
Dallet ran all over the castle looking for anyone to tell the good news to, he had achieved making it into the judging. There was no person in the whole palace that didn't know that the boy actually got in. Dallet that night had taken a bath to celebrate.  
  
*******  
  
Well that is that chapter. Wow it only took me 2 hours. That is not bad actually. I know it has been a while but I had nothing to go on. And so I have concluded on that I have to finish this story before I continue with DCDD because of spoilers. We all hate avoiding them so I just wont go so fast on that story as I am on this one. So R/R if you like and I have to get at least a review for this to continue. 


	10. Fighting for a good cause isnt always no...

Summary: Tournament time so grab your popcorn and sit tight  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*White 6th moon*  
  
Most of the boys that had signed up and got a letter back came this day. Gatti had came a day earlier. He soon met up with General Adelphos. The General told him that there would be a tournament for the new comers. The ones who were in general training were not required to go, he asked Gatti if he was going at it.  
  
Gatti someone who never let a fight go decided yes he would go at it.  
  
There was a crowd all around Zaibach for the tournament also. People were buying goods and many of other things. Gatti saw some gloves, oil for swords, and other sword items. Gatti had made some profit during the year. He was going to wait until right before the tournament to buy anything.  
  
*  
  
Chesta walked with his mother around the place. Though happy for her son she couldn't get the thought of her son being a soldier for war. It was overwhelming when he was jumping around but her heart skipped when she learned about the tournament right after he verified who he was.  
  
*  
  
Miguel had seen the boy Chesta but not Lee he inside hoped the boy wasn't picked. His father had went to find them a room at an inn. Miguel didn't say hi to the boy but he was glad that he was chosen the two had talked a bit after signing up. The boy seemed very nice. But sorta weak.  
  
"Miguel Lavaliere…" Said a voice behind him. Miguel turned around  
  
"Lee Bezold, if I am sure you made it?" Miguel asked turning to the boy, he now had a bit longer hair. His eyes were a bright blue color. He had a smile on his face. He walked up to Miguel and put an arm around his shoulder's.  
  
"Yes and I think that I will go for the tournament, you know, I could go against you?" Lee asked.  
  
Miguel threw off the boy's arm. "I would love to go against you." Miguel said. Lee smiled.  
  
"Then I will put in a word." Lee said. His eyes turned dark green. Miguel had grown to his eyes. They didn't surprise him to much.  
  
*  
  
Gatti walked around until he ran into someone. It was a black boy, he had his hand down to help Gatti up.  
  
"Don worry I cant hurt you too much." The boy said he looked about his age.  
  
"Gatti Hesho, thanks." Gatti said. The boy was wearing a pair of light brown pants and a green shirt.  
  
"Caare Ranso, sorry for running into you. Are you going to be in the judging?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Gatti asked.  
  
"Uh huh but I broke my leg a while ago so I have a less chance of winning. I can walk but I cant move fast enough."  
  
"That's too bad." Gatti said.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"The tournament contestants pairs are as of following:  
  
Chesta Galpin vs. Miguel Lavaliere,  
  
Caare Ranso vs. Dallet Droganista,  
  
-Gatti Hesho vs. Scorpion Noto ok that is a weird name,  
  
Lee Bezold vs. Caranto Deoin,  
  
-Voru Seinty vs. Aio Sora,  
  
-Hotaru Hangashi vs. Perriot Soum,  
  
Kano Toman vs. Jano Kane,  
  
Rarul Totodow vs. Takero Karin,  
  
Biore Katan vs. Vearo Becalo,  
  
And Ryoun Cala vs. Talo Belsi." The announcer said.  
  
Gatti shivered. He looked at a black haired boy he had red makeup around his eyes. He was wearing a black vest and black pants. Gatti could tell he was in the general training group, he had seen him before. He called himself Scorpion, no one knew why in training.  
  
*  
  
Miguel was half glad he wasn't going against Lee and half glad he was going against Chesta. Chesta seemed very weak. But looks can be deceiving, Chesta could be quite good with a sword. He didn't know.  
  
*  
  
Chesta was worried he had only met Miguel last year and now he was to fight him for judging? Miguel looked much stronger than he. He would probably make a fool of himself in front of his mother. Chesta didn't like displeasing his mother. She was so sad after he would get into trouble.  
  
*  
  
Dallet looked at the black boy name Caare Ranso, he looked like an easy fight, Dallet sensed the boy was once hurt in the leg for his limping. Find the weakness, it was the motto of the soldiers were he came from. He surely found his weakness. His leg. He seemed to have broken it.  
  
*  
  
"There has been a mistake in pairings. It will be Lee Bezold vs. Miguel Lavaliere. And Chesta Galpin would be against Caranto Deoin." The announcer said.  
  
*  
  
Miguel lost all hope. He looked over at Lee, he was smirking evilly. He must have had something to do with the change. but he had to go against the annoying little boy. Little… maybe not… he was older but not much taller than he. Miguel thought it would probably be for the better for Chesta.  
  
*  
  
Chesta looked at his new opponent. Caranto. The boy had long blond hair. He looked like one of those men that boast about how white their teeth are and how many men they have defeated. Vain. That's a good word for it. A few younger girls were looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He flashed them a smile. Chesta thought that this might be an easy fight or it might not. He was not one to judge someone's skill. But when it came to him of being judged he was a lamb.  
  
**  
  
A girl ran across the street she was excited. She snuck away from her aunt and sister to see the tournament. She knew that guy Gatti would be there he had been in town many times. She had seen him all the time in the market. The boy was very interesting.  
  
*  
  
Chandra Albaltou looked around for Lilly, the girl had run off again. Chandra shook her head at the tomboy of a niece. She had been out all the time. Lilly was out more than her sister. Marinal was just standing behind her aunt, her pale features went from her eyes to her clothing, her pale blue eyes was glazed over. Her skin was white like Chandra's, and her clothing was even paler. Chandra wore a scarf over her head. She was worried about Lilly. She thought, what was going on today that would make Lilly so excited? The tournament was today. She grabbed Marinal and went off.  
  
**  
  
"We will be selecting randomly who will fight first… here we go…. Voru Seinty vs. Aio Sora. Ok boys Show us what you can do!" The announcer said.  
  
*  
  
The two boys looked at each other. Voru was tall and stalky. He had one deep purple eye. But the other was blind. The white color was easily to see from others. Aio watched the boy with deep concentration. Aio was short but fast, his name meaning blue came from his bright blue eyes.  
  
Voru knew what the boy was thinking, how easy this fight will be. Voru readied his sword and got into stance. As did Aio.  
  
Voru took the first swipe with his blind eye closed. Aio quickly blocked the charge and threw him off and went for the attack. But Voru was faster, he jumped over the smaller boy and knocked him down. Aio got up again. That is one fall two more would mean out. The fight continued, Voru had managed to fall once but Aio fell two more times. The bell sounded. That was a quick one but that's what the judges were looking for.  
  
*  
  
"OK for the next contestants… Gatti Hesho vs. Scorpion Noto. Good luck boys."  
  
**  
  
Lilly jumped down the stairs to get to a close seat.  
  
"I bet ya that scorpion kid will get blondie." Said a man.  
  
"Do we have a bet? I myself think that blondie will get it." Lilly asked the man.  
  
"I don't bet girls."  
  
"Then I am not a girl." She said putting her hair in the back of her dress.  
  
"Five gold pieces." The man said.  
  
"Fifteen, unless you don't have that many?" She said.  
  
The man smirked.  
  
**  
  
Gatti was shaken. The boy glared at him. Gatti took out his sword. Scorpion followed suit. He had a black sword. He got into fighting stance. Gatti just stood their. Scorpion attacked. Gatti blocked him. There were actually sparks coming from the blades. Scorp(I am going to call him this for now on. much shorter) tripped Gatti, but Gatti sensing this kept his balance, much hated by Scorp. Gatti elbowed him in the stomach but got returned with a fist. There was a beep.  
  
*  
  
"Offence number one on Scorpion. There will be no punching or biting please continue with the chivalry or one of you forfeit." The announcer said.  
  
*  
  
Gatti smiled past the bruise. It wasn't that bad. He attacked now. Much faster than Scorp's thinking because Gatti knocked the boy over. Scorp got up and attacked Gatti with all he had. This went on for quite some time for when the fight ended Scorp was on the ground and Gatti was on his knees. Who knew that swords could be used as hitting devices?  
  
**  
  
"Hehe. Pay up old man" Lilly said the man gave her, her money and left. She smiled and skipped off toward the entrance.  
  
She saw Gatti try to carry himself toward the resting room. "Hey?" She said to him, she walked over to him and gave him the fifteen gold coins.  
  
"Oh its you." He said handing back to her. "I don't want your money."  
  
"I don't need it plus you deserve it so I don't feel low enough to bet on you." She said putting it on the ground in front of him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BETTED ON ME!!!???" He yelled. She smiled.  
  
"It is what you deserve." She said leaving.  
  
**  
  
"OK now for the third round…. Hotaru Hangashi vs. Perriot Soum now boys make this a clean fight."  
  
*  
  
When Hotaru stepped out his figure was slender and short. His hair was a light brown color it his most of his face. He had a mask over his mouth and nose. Perriot was tall and lanky. He had no expression on his face just one that makes you think of his childhood. When the fight started it seemed true Perriot was going to win but in the end of the fight Hotaru came out victorious. What was weird this person wouldn't let anything come to take the mask off or anything come near it.  
  
*  
  
The next contestants were Lee and Miguel. Lee was happy that him and Miguel were against each other. He was hoping to go against him for the fact Miguel looked like a good opponent.  
  
Miguel started the fight out, but Lee could sense his every move like instinct. Miguel could try fooling him. It worked he had knocked Lee out of place. The fight went on for a good thirty minuets before the bells sounded. That was odd the fight went on too long and none of them had actually fallen down more than once.  
  
*  
  
"Take a break boys you will be informed of what to do" the announcer said.  
  
*  
  
Every fight went on unexpectedly Chesta had won against Caranto just barely. That made Chesta happy that he was actually stronger than someone else other than his nanny. Dallet had won over Caare by the skin of his teeth. Caare was actually happy, he didn't really want to leave home anyway. They were about to announce the victors in the tournament.  
  
"Here are the names of all of the boys who made it. Hold your breaths boys  
  
Voru Seinty  
  
Gatti Hesho  
  
Hotaru Hangashi  
  
Lee Bezold  
  
Miguel Lavaliere"  
  
Miguel who had been holding his breath was now so happy.  
  
"Chesta Galpin  
  
Dallet Droganista  
  
Jano Kane,  
  
Takero Karin,  
  
Biore Katan  
  
And  
  
Ryoun Cala  
  
Stay in your seats if you wish to watch the next…." The announcer's voice faded.  
  
  
  
This is chapter ten so did you like? Hehe some ppl are so mean when it comes to betting. Poor Gatti we just know that Lilly loves him so much. Girls don't cry they get even. 


	11. Sheep and Snakes and Mechanical armed me...

Chapter 11  
  
Families were rejoicing. Even if their sons didn't get in they still rejoiced. Most families didn't want their sons to go away. But for Gatti, Miguel, Chesta and others they had to leave. Eleven boys would have to leave their homes.  
  
"Ah God thank you, I will cherish every living thing on this holy Gaea." The boy Voru said.  
  
"Ok boys, come on. This is your new Captain." The general said. He had pointed over to someone in the shadows. There was a boy about their age. He had no expression at all. Gatti glared at the new commander.  
  
"I am Dilandau Albaltou. You will only be under me. And me only." The boy had the same figure and everything. He was wearing a red and white outfit. It looked like he was forced to wear the outfit.  
  
**  
  
A couple days later the boys were purchased a sword, scabbard, fencing foil, and all outfits like each others. A black or grey top with an opposite colored pants.  
  
Gatti got stuck with grey top and black pants. Their rooms were completely black. There were old bunks up against the wall, there were was a bathroom with no shower on the corner of the room. The door to his room opened, he was told he would get a roommate. Miguel the one who had been trying to get away from Lee popped his head in the door.  
  
"He's not in here." Gatti said laying on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Phew. Not only is that boy bothering me he is just annoying." Miguel said coming in.  
  
"You get top." Gatti said.  
  
"That's good." Miguel said  
  
It was odd Chesta got a room to himself for now. He thought himself lucky. Too bad Lee and Miguel didn't get a room together. Lee wanted it that way.  
  
Speaking of Lee he had to room with Hotaru. Which he wasn't too happy about it. He had to get the annoying baka.  
  
Dallet got a room with Voru. Voru in Dallet's words, was too preachy. If it didn't drive him nuts then the baka down the hall would.  
  
**(months later)  
  
The group was doing a routine run through the forest then they would do a search and destroy routine.  
  
Dilandau got to lead one team, Jano led the others. Dilandau got Chesta, Gatti, Dallet, Lee, and Miguel. Jano got the others.  
  
Dilandau was in a rotten mood, but who wouldn't with having Lee on their team. Dilandau every five minuets would tell him to shut up. Nothing worked.  
  
"Gatti, Chesta come with me, Lee, Miguel, and Dallet you go that way." They followed orders.  
  
"That is one way to shut that baka up."  
  
Chesta and Gatti followed Dilandau in pretty much circles.  
  
Chesta was sorta complaining when Dilandau turned to him and glared, Dilandau turned around and saw something right in front of him. It was a greenish yellow snake. It had beady little eyes that would get you running.  
  
Dilandau stood perfectly still. The snake didn't move either except it swayed side to side slowly. Dilandau reached for his sword. The snake smarter than our albino friend spat at the boys eyes and tried to attack.  
  
Gatti and Chesta watched their young commander fall down to the ground then the snake slither to them. It was not having a good day from the way it was acting.  
  
It went toward Chesta first. Chesta tried to move away but the snake struck and got through his boot and punctured the skin of his ankle.  
  
Gatti took this time and stabbed the snake. He pulled off the head with his sword then ran a hand through his hair. This was bad.  
  
"Gatti, there is a village that way less than a mile." Chesta said pointing.  
  
"Thanks Chesta."  
  
Miguel, Lee and Dallet broke through the brush as if an answer to Gatti's wishes.  
  
"Miguel you take Lord Dilandau, he is blinded, and there is a village this way." Gatti said picking up Chesta.  
  
The boys ran to the village, which was most definitely there. Gatti was wondering how Chesta knew there was a village it was odd that he could see it but Gatti himself couldn't.  
  
The other Dragonslayers cleared the way for the two carrying the injured. One man took them to the healers. They walked in the little hut. A young boy with white hair turned around.  
  
"Hello, oh wow, let me guess snake, right?" he said.  
  
"Yes this one got spat in the eyes at." Gatti ushered at Dilandau who was groping at everything, Miguel trying to keep him down , getting slapped every once in a while. "and this one, got bit in the leg."  
  
"I will take care of the leg first, nurse!" He piped. A woman came in with a pail of water.  
  
Miguel gave up on Dilandau and shoved Gatti over to the commander. He walked over to the healer.  
  
The boy turned to him. "Oh long time no see Miguel Lavaliere." He said.  
  
"I thought that was you Guimel, how's he gonna do?" Miguel asked.  
  
"He'll live." Guimel took off the boot and under it was a sickly scene. Chesta's leg had turned purple; the veins turned a sickly green color. He had patches of grey all over his skin.  
  
Dallet turned and ran out the door puking sounds could be heard.  
  
"Let me guess small stomach."  
  
"Goes with small brain and other things." Said Lee.  
  
"I wonder if he would have to use his right leg?" Guimel asked.  
  
"You cut it off you incompetent I swear that you wont live another day after I get my vision back!" Yelled the voice of Dilandau from the other side of the room. He had fallen off the bed he was laid on and groping on the floor. Gatti was running his hand through his hair again. He was wondering what to do with Dilandau  
  
Hours past the swelling went down. Guimel had put leaches on Chesta's leg to get the poisoned blood out the one thing about the snake's poison, it moved slowly. Chesta was always squirming around. The leaches were way too long for his taste. When the sickly colors disappeared Guimel burned the leaches off.  
  
Dilandau had tired himself out and fell asleep when the sun went down. Though he couldn't tell the difference.  
  
Guimel wiped the sleep from his eyes. The leg had swelled up again from the antidote he put in to get rid of the remaining poisons. He told a nurse to make sure the boy went to sleep.  
  
"The boy will be alright." Guimel said rolling his head to get rid of the stiff neck. "If it is alright I will work on the blind one in the morning for I do not wish to wake him." He said yawning. It was the middle of the night and Dallet was asleep the others were still awake. They nodded their heads. Guimel scratched his head and walked into a room  
  
"So who is going to wake up Lord Dilandau in the morning?" Gatti asked.  
  
"You," Lee said.  
  
"Whatever." The three boys fell asleep soon after.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Dilandau had woken up by himself. He couldn't see any thing. Just white. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to see. He wanted to see fear, fire, death…"NO stop thinking those things!" Screamed a voice in his head. He looked around, he could see something. It was a figure. It was the same person he saw when he had first took a look around it was a girl, she was now crying. He ran to her but she seemed to get farther and farther away.  
  
"LORD DILANDAU!!" Something yelled in his ears.  
  
The Dragonslayers were trying hard to get their commander to snap out of it. He had just been moving his eyeballs for some time, and he was sweating terribly.  
  
"YOU STUPID INCOMPETENTS, HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP!!!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
The Dragonslayers, not including Chesta, stepped away from their commander.  
  
"I guess I should get to work." Guimel said.  
  
It should have taken less than an hour to heal Dilandau but after a coulple of hours of bruises and threats Guimel was done(all injuries were on Guimel). Dilandau could see, his eyes were red(around his natural red) and bloodshot. He could finally see around at his surroundings. A nurse came up to him and put a wet cloth on his head and face to cool him down. He pushed her away and got up. The other Dragonslayers got up to. There was a swift knock at the door. Guimel walked over and opened the door. There in the morning sun stood a tall man.  
  
"Strategos, you have come to pick us up." Dilandau said. This was Folken. He had helped with the training of the Dragonslayers and he was the strategist that was quite good friends with Miguel's father and Miguel.  
  
"Dilandau, when your Dragonslayers came back without you I sent out search parties and they found you and reported back. What happened."  
  
Dilandau explained the whole story with his own little inserts of bravery.  
  
"Anyone care to tell me what really happened?" Folken asked. No one said anything for that had made Dilandau mad.  
  
Chesta came out of one of the doors. He was limping on one foot and one of his boots were off. Folken smiled. He now understood what happened.  
  
Folken had heard of Guimel's help with the snakebite and Dilandau's blindness. Folken had asked him if he had wanted to be a Dragonslayer. Guimel said he would but his father wasn't alive to take care of the village. The village heard this and pushed him to be a Dragonslayer. He obliged. Dilandau was half glad he had new recruits the more the stronger he got.  
  
Everyone welcomed Guimel. He was put in a room with Chesta not only he was the only one without a roommate but just for health reasons.  
  
********  
  
That was chapter 11 but I will only update again for reviews, I think that this story is actually almost done only a few more chapters left. Probably about 5 more to go man I am good. Ok here is the thing 


	12. Any one who is related to Dilandau Albal...

Chapter 12  
  
Two more Dragonslayers had come in. All together Dilandau had 14 Dragonslayers now. They had been twins, of course they roomed together. The whole thing with getting more Dragonslayers made Dilandau happy. He was now 14 years of age. They were now getting the alsedise units. All the Dragonslayers were excited, their own guymelefs.  
  
Dilandau had gotten even harder he was now beating up his boys for small things. He had given Dallet a black eye for mocking him.  
  
The Dragonslayers stood in a row. All of the Dragonslayers were trying to keep the smiles off their faces. They were all siked up for that day. Some even were talking about naming theirs. Just as a joke some of them were thinking of painting poor Chesta's pink and yellow.  
  
They were also getting new uniforms. Dilandau would be getting some too. His was red and theirs was red. And they were to wear them all the time unless said otherwise. But they were let to have them off on their free time.  
  
Back to the hangar, all the guymelefs were hanging on their perches like huge suits.  
  
Folken had come and explained everything to the boys. This was hard for he used big words. He saw that the Dragonslayer's didn't understand so he put into what they would understand. After about another hour of explaining they were let to explore theirs.  
  
  
  
Folken watched the boys. He had to get off this base. To breathe the freedom of being outside. He had been there for about nine years and it was getting to him. He sorta missed Fanelia let alone his arm. He and Dilandau had a bad relationship. When they had first met Dilandau kept sneering off behind his back and onetime Folken almost lost his nerve around the boy and broke his arm. That wouldn't be good, Adelphos wouldn't be too happy.  
  
Folken walked out of the base, he didn't mind not telling anyone where he was going but if they wanted him then they would have to wait. How much chaos can go on with out him? (Hehe) Something about those boys made him sad, their parents and family didn't know that they could die in battle. He felt that it was soon to come. For the Allies weakening forces made them vulnerable to others. And the four Zaibach armies would want to come in. Dilandau wasn't ready for battle just yet. Dilandau may have thought different but Folken knew right.  
  
Folken walked through the woods. There was a scream coming from the west.  
  
**  
  
A young girl about fifteen squirmed in a man's embrace. She kneed him then scratched him across his face. She had a pack over her shoulder; she had cream colored skin and buttery colored hair. She had golden eyes that would beat the sun in a beauty contest; her only fault would be her cleanness. She looked like she had rolled in the dirt. The man attacked her again she grabbed two sticks and crossed them together the man threw them away. She sweat dropped and ran underneath his legs. She was short and he was tall. So that worked out good.  
  
"You know picking up little girls who has been wooed by more dangerous men than you is a very bad idea." she said.  
  
The man growled at her and went to grab her but he ran into something first. Something much bigger than he too. It was in a cloak and looking down at him.  
  
"Lord Folken Strategos! Many apologies my lord, let me eat dirt than hurt another child." The demon crawled back into the shadows.  
  
"Are you ok?" Folken asked the girl. She was from Zaibach, they had those eyes, and her eyes were strangely like Dilandau's, same exotic curves and shape.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
"You have impeccable speed and agility from what I did see just a second ago. What is your name?" He asked  
  
"Lillian Monroe, the next time you see me you can call me Lilly." She said.  
  
"Monroe... are you related to the Albaltou's?" Folken asked.  
  
"The one and only, I was staying with Lady Chandra but I got tired of living without adventure... you aren't taking me home are you?" She asked.  
  
"No I think that I have a better proposition for you... You see we are one short a Dragonslayer. And I am sure a relative of the captain of the Dragonslayers-" She stopped him there.  
  
"Relatives?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau Albaltou he is the captain." He said.  
  
"You have to be mistaken, he was killed at eleven." She said.  
  
They had gotten in a long argument about Dilandau. Folken could sense that she even acted like Dilandau when arguing. She would be perfect as a female Dragonslayer.  
  
"Do you want to join the Dragonslayers or not?" Folken finally asked.  
  
"Ok, I will, but if I can not take it then I am free to go?" She asked  
  
"With good reason only but yes." He said.  
  
Folken led her to the base and took her to the infirmary. She was taken care of by a nurse.  
  
Folken had to tell Dilandau now.  
  
Folken had went to Dilandau's room and walked in. The boy was sharpening his sword. "What do you want Folken?" He asked.  
  
"I have you a new Dragonslayer." He said. Dilandau's spirits came up and he jumped up.  
  
"Go on you baka!" He said.  
  
"They are a relative of yours also, cousin." Dilandau's smile had widened. "They are in the infirmary right now. Being checked that is. This person reminds me of you too." Folken said leaving to check on Lilly, Dilandau was either going to have a cow when he finds out his new Dragonslayer is a girl, or he will find out that Folken is actually going to give her not only her own room, but her own guymelef, suit much lighter than the others and more protection than the others. because behind her strong exterior there was a glass doll just sleeping and waiting to wake up at her most worst times.  
  
Dilandau had gone immediately to tell the Dragonslayers.  
  
"I wonder who he will room with there are no other rooms?" asked Voru.  
  
"He will have to room with the group that Lord Dilandau chooses for him." Said the ever obeying Biore.  
  
"Can we say suck up." That almost started a fight. The door slid open to the Dragonslayer common room.  
  
Folken walked in. He seemed by himself but when he turned around and looked behind the door he ushered someone toward him.  
  
The Dragonslayers held their breaths that it would be someone nice.  
  
Lilly, her hair in a bun and all cleaned stepped in, she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with grey pants and black boots, the dark colors made her skin lighten up.  
  
All the Dragonslayers were surprised that they had a girl join. But Dilandau was furious. He went right up to the girl and stood in her face. Her eyes widened and she stepped back like she had seen a ghost, he was about to slap her for nothing but her expression changed.  
  
"Oh holy spirits come and clear my eyes from the horrible hallucination in front of my eyes, for my dear cousin is to be dead." She started to say over and over again. There had to have been a mental problem in the family from what every one had always said about the two families.  
  
"Who is this witch?" Dilandau said.  
  
"Lillian Monroe, she is a cousin of yours."  
  
Lilly got up over coming that shock like it never had happened.  
  
Gatti could hardly hold his surprise. Dilandau had family? Now he has seen everything.  
  
"You aren't what you think you are. But I am glad to meet you whoever you are because you are not the Dilandau I know." She said. Dilandau went to slap her for her remark but Folken glared at him.  
  
"She will not be touched in such a way; I would think that you have better manners than that?" Folken said. When Folken turned Lilly blew a raspberry at Dilandau.  
  
I know that this chapter went a little fast but this is what all that has happened:  
  
Main characters are born-Dragonslayers, Dilly, and Celena  
  
OC come in (Lilly, Chandra, etc)  
  
We see how their lives were and what could have affected the way they were  
  
We meet up with Gatti with the General Training.  
  
They sign up for the Dragonslayer  
  
Dragonslayers are chosen  
  
Chosen Dragonslayers come to tournament  
  
Lilly watches and bets on Gatti  
  
The final votes are in.  
  
Dragonslayers come to Base  
  
Dragonslayers do a routine day  
  
Dilly gets blinded  
  
Chesta gets bit.  
  
We meet Guimel (Baa) again  
  
Guimel heals the boys  
  
He is joined to the Dragonslayers  
  
Two more join the Dragonslayers  
  
Ages are 15 and 14 (15 are Gatti, Lilly, Lee, and Viole (he will probably be in the next chapter 14 are the rest)  
  
Folken shows Guymelefs.  
  
Folken goes for a walk  
  
Saves girl from vampire  
  
Argues with girl (Lilly) about Dilandau  
  
Lilly joins Dragonslayers.  
  
Dilandau not happy w/ Folken  
  
DSlayers are surprised with having a girl.  
  
And so that has to be it, but hey I have some pictures that I have drawn for this story if anyone wants them then email me @ midori_tenshi@hotmail.com 


	13. Three fights in one day is hazardous to ...

Chapter 13  
  
Lilly watched as the other Dragonslayers looked at her. Looking would be just a glance but they were staring at her. It didn't bother her that much until she noticed that she was the only female around. Folken had already left, she was stuck with the Dragonslayers and Dilandau. Dilandau was glaring at her for some way. This was not her cousin. He had kind eyes. This mimic's eyes were full of nothing. Like they weren't real.  
  
"So what is the schedule here?" She asked.  
  
No one said anything. They just stared at her. Dilandau left.  
  
"Wake up time is at 6:30, showers and ready time ends at 7:15 then it is breakfast, 8:00 is warm up and exercises, 10:00 is guymelef training, 12:00 is lunch 12:45 is base training, 3:00 is showers in between that time is free time and 5:30 is Dinner. After Dinner there is the Common room to relax there is a library, then there is your own room. Lights out is at 10:00. Breakfast is eggs and toast with a glass of water, lunch is soup and crackers but you can have a salad instead and water, and dinner is soup or salad with usually a slab of chicken or steak with water" Said one of the Dragonslayers  
  
Lilly felt her head spin. So much to do in a day.  
  
"I wouldn't eat the soup; Dallet swore he saw an eyeball in the pot." Said one with white curly hair.  
  
"I can't believe that Lord Folken had a girl join the Dragonslayers." said one with blond hair.  
  
They kept talking about a girl in the Dragonslayers. Gatti on the other hand was talking to Miguel.  
  
"Dilandau is going to be harder than ever to get her out of here." Miguel pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but she is related to him. So you never know." Gatti said.  
  
"I didn't know that Dilandau was actually related to anything other than Lucifer."  
  
"That's what we all think." Gatti said looking at the girl.  
  
The next few weeks Lilly was already tired of. Not only was she the only female Dragonslayer but the one who was picked on. Especially by Gatti which she found out was actually rooming across the hall from her with a boy named Miguel. She was always sparring with him or Dilandau, which was hard. She knew Dilandau wanted her out but she wouldn't show him she had to be out. Gatti always offered to help her during free time but she would always say that things will go around about  
  
"Private Sessions" she wasn't about to get a bunch of guys wound up. That would be bad. And to make matters worse since she was the only female she had to get up a whole lot earlier to get in the showers and out before any of them came in. She was allowed by Folken to leave ten minuets earlier before training got over to take her second shower. She was glad she was on Folken's good side or she would have a big problem.  
  
Weeks went by and a whole month had passed. Dilandau was still a bit angry at Folken for bringing in a girl. But it didn't really worry him that much unless she goofed up then he could yell at her for doing so. He just couldn't hit her. And Folken enforced it by asking Dragonslayers about it even asking Lilly she would always say no.  
  
Emperor Dornkirk had sent out flying ships called Vione's to the Generals for easier access. One was given to Folken for the Dragonslayer's first mission to take over a small village between countries. Calling it a service station just incase a war started out for supplies.  
  
They were pretty close to Asturia's border when they had arrived at the village. They had stopped at a tavern for some food because Dilandau had been out voted to eat the Vione food. Even Folken wanted to get off the levi ship. The tavern was packed with people. There was a fight going on and some people were betting on it.  
  
In the middle of the circle was a boy around possibly fifteen years old, he had long black hair that almost looked dark purple. He was beating another man probably a few years older than he. But this boy was much limber more than he. The boy did a back flip over the man and brought down the sword at its side on to the man. The crowd cheered as the bigger man fell to the floor. Some of the Dragonslayers watched in awe. Dilandau got a smirk on his face. The boy was handed bags of money.  
  
Later that night most of the tavern had depleted in crowd as minuets passed. Dilandau got up from his chair and went over to the boy who fought that man earlier and sat down across from him at the bar.  
  
"Pitiful life here is it?" Dilandau said.  
  
"What would you like?" The boy asked.  
  
"Nothing but a request." The boy arched an eyebrow.  
  
"If you would fight one of my men you can become a Dragonslayer. And you will get paid more than this." Dilandau said.  
  
"Not interested. Don't fight soldiers."  
  
"How about the girl, she has only been with us a month."  
  
"Nor girls."  
  
"Oh well. What is your name anyway?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Viole Estalba." he said.  
  
"Really, you know that you can become better at swords if you join?" Dilandau teased. "Sparring every day, and during your free time too. Just think Viole become a soldier under me, you can travel all over Gaea."  
  
"Who do you want me to fight?" Viole asked.  
  
"Let me talk with my men." Dilandau left.  
  
Dilandau went over to the group. "Gatti you will be fight that boy over there tomorrow, no questions." Dilandau said, he then left them. Gatti nearly fell from his seat. Some of the Dragonslayers sniggered at this. Gatti thought of himself as dead right then. He looked at the boy, he was wearing a sleeveless green vest and black pants, and he had this weird feeling. The same feeling when he was about to fight Scorpion. Only green.  
  
Later that night Lilly was walking through the halls of the inn where they were staying that night. Operations would go on in the early morning she may of had a room to herself she still felt that she was crowded. Too many guys, the only female on the Vione other than she was the nurse but she was always caught up in her own life that she had hardly anytime to talk to Lilly.  
  
*  
  
"We want you to dispose of that Dilandau guy, Viole, once he is down then the others will be easily taken down. They will be like ants that lost their queen."  
  
"Yes, I will think about it, but I don't know why we are doing this. I liked his proposal better." Viole replied.  
  
The other man hit him over the face. Viole was about to unsheathe his sword but decided against it. Viole only being 15 was a problem to a man in his late thirties and thrice his size. Easily crushed.  
  
"Well listen here you little punk, I don't care what he has to say, this is our home so you gotta protect it and well killing this man would be the best way." The man said walking over to a table to pour him some wine.  
  
"Fine I'll think about it." Viole left. When he opened the door that female Dragonslayer was leaning against the wall she was smirking.  
  
"Well, well, do you think that I didn't hear that? Then you are very wrong, listen I don't care if you kill him just don't underestimate him. I don't know what he can do but I have seen what he can do verbally and hand to face wise. Not a pretty sight." She said following him down the hall.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"You are the only one outside the Dragonslayers that is up." She said. "And plus I have a proposition myself for you. If you beat Gatti tomorrow and get in the Dragonslayers then I will tell Lord Folken to order Dilandau not to burn this town to a crisp in a couple days, Dilandau may not listen to me but Folken will." She concluded.  
  
"You have a deal." He smiled.  
  
**  
  
Then next day it was a couple hours before the fight and Gatti was pacing his, Chesta's, and Miguel's room at the inn. Chesta watched as the older slayer was breaking a sweat just pacing.  
  
"You could be practicing instead of pacing."  
  
"You're not fighting Chesta I am. So shut up."  
  
"It was just a suggestion." He said then leaving.  
  
"Gyyyaaaahhhh. How come Lord Dilandau has to choose me out of any other person? It is like he expects me to loose to that guy or something so he can get his way. Someone kill me now so I don't have to go through with this." Gatti yelled.  
  
Miguel who was just watching is roommate spoke. "It might be to your advantage to figure out his weakness." he said looking up at Gatti.  
  
"Like what. Observe his fights today." Gatti said. Then he rushed out the door. Miguel shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading.  
  
When Gatti had run down stairs all he saw Viole doing was eating an apple. Gatti thought himself dead on the spot. The boy probably wouldn't fight until he fought Gatti. "I guess I need to make my will." Gatti said to no one in particular. He then crashed on a chair at a table. Dallet and Guimel were playing a card game and neither looked away from their cards at Gatti. Lee was on the other side of the table smirking evilly like he knew something his eyes were a yellowish color. Gatti guessed that his moods changed with his eyes. But it changed like one day he would have blue and he would be happy and another day green would be happy. Gatti let the thought go. Lee was just too weird for taste.  
  
Dallet had just noticed Lee's look. "What do you know that I don't?" Dallet asked him.  
  
"Such a bite remark. Question is what would I know?" Lee asked.  
  
"Probably a bad play, easy access to win... take your pick." Dallet glared at the boy.  
  
Lee's eyes turned a pale green color. "You can come up with more than that."  
  
Dallet laid down his cards in front of Guimel. Guimel smirked. "Beat you pay up." Guimel did win the unknown game. Lee was smirking as Dallet paid Guimel some gold coins and then he took his dagger and cut a lock of hair off.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you." Guimel then walked off. Dallet was about to have a hernia.  
  
"Yeah ya sheep boy." Some of the slayers laughed at Guimel.  
  
"Really you are such a mermaid yourself." Guimel said. "Oh yeah...Bahhh."  
  
When that happened a fight started. Dallet grabbed Guimel around the waist and threw him to the ground; Guimel being small was thrown farther than thought. The two were throwing chairs around. Dilandau was just watching amused.  
  
Gatti thought this was too much for him. Viole just left. Lilly just came down the stairs, she was wearing a white peasant dress. With a black vest over it. She was wearing dress boots too. She looked quite pretty all in all. He wondered where she was going when she snuck out the door. Gatti followed her. He was amazed no one saw her leave like that.  
  
"You know Dilandau would have a fit if he saw you like that. Where did you get it anyway?" He asked her. Might as well have a little fun while he was alive.  
  
"Just great I get picked on because I am wearing a dress. I must have been truly stupid to wear this when I knew that one of Dilandau's people were going to watch me. Am I right?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry I wont tell him. You do look nice though." He said following her.  
  
"Complements don't come well from your mouth they sound like criticism. The one who carried me to your toilet room and held me above the toilet threatening to drop me if I ever try to… what was it again… oh yes tell Dilandau that you disagree with everything that he says. Which I didn't even do that was some other blond girl."  
  
Gatti had to remember that. He had dissagread with everything Dilandau said and Lilly was going to go tell that to Dilandau when she ran off Gatti chased her and when he caught her he did the whole toilet thing. She started to plead with him not to drop her. That was back in the day. Or maybe just a week ago.  
  
"You don't accept my appraisal, then accept this." He picked her up and then walked over to a fountain and dropped her in the water and started to splash her. Her hair was completely wet. She got up. He was laughing at her. She pushed the hair out of her face and then kicked water at him.  
  
"Gatti Hesho, not even the gods can save you from what I could do to you. And for this I will kill you." She tried to reach for her sword but she remembered it was in her room. She got out of the fountain. She went toward the inn.  
  
Gatti pulled his own sword out, he followed her occasionally lifting the bottom of her dress a couple of time with it. The last time he did it was right before she turned and grabbed a stick off the ground and started to hit him with it. He had a couple of scratches before they got to the inn.  
  
Lilly got rid of the stick and went strait to her room. The fight had already stopped also.  
  
Lilly entered her room and changed. There was a swift nock at the door when she was done. The door opened. Lilly now dressed in a blouse and black pants and black boots saw Gatti poke his head in. She grabbed her sword from her bed and rushed at him. He brought his head back. She kicked the door and it almost flew off the hinges. She then threw open the door then went after him with her sword. She chased him to the stair case. He tripped on the carpet and was backing away from her.  
  
"See how formidable I really am?" she said.  
  
She swung the sword right in between his legs to close for comfort too. He backed up even more and his hand hit air as he started to fall down the stairs. She dropped to the ground and grabbed his boot.  
  
"I want you to die when you fight that guy." She said.  
  
Gatti almost had a heart attack when he had fallen. This was too much for him. He grabbed onto the railing and she let go. She then walked away back to her room.  
  
"That is the guy you want me to fight?" Viole asked Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau smirked. "Yes."  
  
Later that night Lilly went to the kitchen to "help out". She had a red pepper in her hand that was cut open she snuck to the stove and opened it. A wave of heat hit her. She pulled the seeds out of the pepper.  
  
"They say that it is the seed that is the true heat of the vegetable." She said as she then grabbed a knife and then stabbed one piece and put the seeds in and all over it. She smirked as she did the same with the rest of them. She wouldn't be eating tonight.  
  
The fight was about to start and most of the Dragonslayers were giving Gatti some words of encouragement then turning around and betting against him.  
  
The fight started Viole had most of the advantage the whole time. Though the same age Gatti thought he was sparring against a professional. Viole swung his sword and Gatti backed out of the way. He wasn't even getting a usefull attack in. He spent most of the time just keeping his head. When Gatti had attacked Viole tripped him then disarmed him and used his own sword against him. Making scissors about to cut off his head.  
  
"You can go ahead and kill him." Dilandau said. Half the inn gasped.  
  
"No. Fighting yes. Killing no." Viole threw Gatti's sword at a wall and it stuck there and helped him up.  
  
"Wrong choice." Dilandau muttered.  
  
Later on when food was served to the Dragonslayers everyone got their own plate of mashed potatoes with corn and a slab of steak.  
  
Lilly was at the top of the stair case watching everyone as they did a toast. She was eating some fruit from a fruit platter that she looted away from one of the tables.  
  
Someone started to choke. Then the whole lot of Dragonslayers started to choke. Except Viole and Dilandau. Dilandau took a bite. It was red hot. He spit out a seed. He guessed it was a prank by someone he looked around the only person not there was Lilly. He looked up toward the rooms she was sitting on the side of the stair case eating fruits and then she started to laugh. He knew she had something to do with this.  
  
Back on the Vione Dilandau tried to push her off the side of the floating fortress when it reached the highest point but Folken saved her and put Dilandau on two weeks probation. Folken, to prevent this again, put Lilly under his orders, but to train with the Dragonslayers. For the prank.  
  
*****  
  
Well that is chapter 13 took me a while to do but it is pretty long so what do you expect I did this one long to make up for the previous one. So review. 


	14. 2 battles and two major enemys

Chapter 14  
  
Viole became a dragonslayer quite quickly. Folken ordered Dilandau not to burn the village down though how much he had wanted to Dilandau obeyed.  
  
They were on their way to Fanelia; they had gotten word that they were to capture the Ispano Guymelef Escaflowne.  
  
The Dragonslayers were preparing for their first fight. They were told by Folken to keep casualty down. Dilandau promised he would try. But heaven couldn't stop him. Dornkirk maybe but not heaven.  
  
"Can you believe it Lord Dilandau is sending us out on our first battle by ourselves. We shouldn't let him down." Chesta said.  
  
Lilly was kinda upset, she wasn't able to join them this time only five were to go. Gatti, Chesta, Viole, Guimel, and Dallet were the only ones going. Folken wanted her to stay behind this time but she would go in soon.  
  
"Don't get too excited Chesta or it might show." Dallet said. Gatti and Miguel laughed.  
  
"Dallet the pervert of the month strikes again." Guimel said.  
  
"Oh hush up sheep boy were only playing with Chester." Miguel said giving Chesta a noogie.  
  
"Right Miggles I could have sworn you were giggling you and Gatti over there." Lee said.  
  
Gatti was about to say something but Lilly popped in. "You mean Gurtti right??" She said.  
  
"What ever Lillian, I almost for got your full name."  
  
"You are better off with out knowing it." She said. Some of the Dragonslayers howled at this she gave him a look that said "better off next time".  
  
"The one who has the last word always wins." Lee said  
  
**  
  
Gatti and the others were now leaving, the other Dragonslayers including Dilandau watched them leave Dilandau told them not to damage the Alsedise to much and to kill anyone in the way.  
  
Upon arrival to Fanelia Gatti opened the door. He smiled at the country. This was going to be fun especially because they couldn't see the enemy.  
  
Flash backs of that show came to mind. But he now saw a dragon being eaten by the hungry wolves and he actually enjoyed it.  
  
Chesta watched as Gatti pretty much took lead. "Watch this men." Dilandau's voice had came over. Chesta couldn't see the country any more. Only blackness.  
  
The same happened with the others. Then they saw the same thing that Gatti had seen in the flash back.  
  
"Destroy Fanelia, it is our utmost enemy." Dilandau's voice came again.  
  
Chesta and the other followed Gatti in destroying every thing in sight, they had forgotten Folken's words not to cause too many casualties.  
  
After a while they had gotten rid of the samurai of Fanelia and burned down half the place. they started heading toward what looked like a shrine.  
  
"The Escaflowne is in there. Destroy it." Dilandau said again.  
  
"Forward to the shrine. Escaflowne should be in there." Gatti said.  
  
Chesta and Gatti entered first with their stealth cloaks activated. They attacked the Escaflowne skillfully. But some how he was predicting all their moves and easily cut Chesta's guymelef arm off. Dallet went in and pointed his crima claw at Escaflowne. He heard a girl's scream then a war yell then a man with a big sword cut off his Guymelef arm. The man then stabbed right above Dallet's head just cutting off a lock of hair.  
  
"Viole, get this flea off of me!" Dallet yelled. Viole aimed and got the man. He fell. The Escaflowne bent down to the old man. All of the Alsedise units surrounded the Escaflowne. But a column of light emitted from the sky and picked the Escaflowne up.  
  
***  
  
Back on the Vione Dilandau was informed of the failure.  
  
Chesta and Dallet were kneeling really low and the others Guimel, Gatti, and Viole stood rigid bowing to Dilandau.  
  
"What are these two doing here?" He asked. "So am I to understand that you let those bumpkin samurai damage two of my alsedise units??  
  
"Forgive us." Chesta and Dallet both said in unison.  
  
"Step forward." Dilandau had slapped Chesta and Dallet. Both hit the floor.  
  
"You had stealth cloaks, how could you let this happen, are you trying to ruin my name??"  
  
"For- forgive us" They both got up and bowed down.  
  
"I am going to only say this once, I wont tolerate incompetence in my Dragonslayers. Do you understand." He said walking away.  
  
"Yes sir." They said again.  
  
"As you were." Dilandau said before he walked out the door.  
  
When Dilandau was out of the room. There was much commotion.  
  
"Can we say suck up." Lee asked.  
  
"Jeez Lee you could go a little nicer on us we did get slapped.  
  
Later on that day every one had said sir, or bowed when Dilandau passed by, they had only said sir when they passed him, but now since the little incident with the alsedise.  
  
The next day they had arrived in Asturia's border. They had stopped at a fort for provisions. It was near the estate of Allen Shezar, a Knight of Calie and a playboy to women is what was rumored in Zaibach.  
  
Once they landed Dilandau had Chesta and Gatti hold Zaibach ensigns. The others were lined up. Lilly got in the row almost in the back, she let her hair down. She wanted to be up in the front when they entered anything to get away from the men that were poking fun at her.  
  
"I cant believe that Zaibach has to have a woman in their elite, is all their men afraid so they send out their girls?" one man said.  
  
Lee was behind her. He looked at the man for the remark and his eyes glowed bright yellow at them, the two men immediately backed off.  
  
"We request weapons food and water. We are engaged in urgent military maneuvers." Dilandau said.  
  
"Of course, we will do everything in our power." Allen Shezar said.  
  
"By the way Sir Allen you haven't seen a strange guymelef around her have you?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Why no it wouldn't have anything to do with the maneuvers of the Zaibach floating fortress would it?" Allen now asked.  
  
"Mmmm…Possibly."  
  
"Would it have anything to do with Fanelia being attacked?"  
  
"What that run down little country, maybe its leaders were eaten by the dragons that seem to wander around that valley it's a fitting end to such a backwards country… at any rate it was a country full of cowards, led by a king that had went into hiding." Dilandau snickered.  
  
"Becoming invisible during a battle is cowardly." Said a voice at Dilandau's side. He looked over. The first thing that had caught his eye was a girl. She had strange clothing.  
  
"Ive never seen clothing like yours before, where are you from little girl?" He asked her after coming up to her. She just stood there.  
  
"Her name is Hitomi, she is lovely wouldn't you agree."  
  
Dilandau turned. "You live up to your reputation Allen Shezar, I hope you put as much effort as our provisions." Dilandau turned and left.  
  
Lilly was about to kill some of the men on her side. But when Gatti passed her he shot her a glare that meant you can hurt them later.  
  
She smiled and left when it was her turn. Asturian jerks.  
  
**  
  
On the Vione, Lilly was complaining about the Asturians.  
  
"Gods why do they have to be so…blah!" She said.  
  
"Hey watch it. Asturian on board." Gatti said.  
  
"No wonder I want to poison you so much…oops did that just get out? Stupid blond git probably didn't even hear me." Lilly said.  
  
"I did hear it so watch it." He started to walk in circles around the common room.  
  
"Gatti is just mad because we will crush them tonight and that prick Allen." Dallet said.  
  
" No I could care less about Allen or Asturia, my family was killed there and I was raised there by a drunk and whores so you can pretty much go by why I want to destroy the place."  
  
Lilly looked at Gatti. She didn't know that he had a side like that to just pour his guts out. She looked at his eyes as they stared out the window. They looked grief stricken. Like it was a something he didn't want to remember, she had a lot of those times. Especially with her sister.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau was talking to Folken, they had just gotten done talking to Emperor Dornkirk and now talking to each other about the upcoming battle that night.  
  
"Folken what was it you wanted to see me about??" Dilandau asked.  
  
"I want you to put Lilly in battle." He said.  
  
"No that is unaceptable, I wont be the laughing stock of Zaibach if I do put her in." Dilandau said.  
  
"She wont let you down. I have done a test on her she has a high physical capasity. You should be more worried over Chesta."  
  
"What...why??"  
  
"All the pressure you put on him alone has risin his blood pressure. Most of it is stress, I am sure you know how to deal with this."  
  
"I do not deal, I take care of it. He is a minor soldier, can be easily replaced."  
  
"I wouldnt do that, Chesta is a whole lot quicker than the others and he is the only one who recieves orders better. I wouldnt get rid of your key player or you might lose."  
  
"Why should I put that girl in?"  
  
"Because she wants revenge on Asturia quote "squashing them could be easy" unquote. And you shouldnt have any trouble with Gatti. He may be Asturian but he is more loyal to us than anyone else."  
  
"Ok whatever Ill let the girl play but she will only be under my orders. Deal? And if she surprises me then I'll let her come to more battles." Dilandau said leaving.  
  
He left Folken to his thoughts. 'Dilandau dont do anything rash.'  
  
***  
  
Dilandau went to the common room. He knew that girl would be there. It was the end of the day and they were now on their own time.  
  
The common room door slid open. All the Dragonslayers lined up in a row.  
  
"These are the people who are going into battle today. Gatti, Miguel, Voru, Dallet, Hotaru, Jano, Lee, and.... upon request of Folken, Lilly." Dilandau said.  
  
Lilly's spirits heightend. She was happy she was able to go out into the battlefield.  
  
Dilandau left the room. Everyone was wondering why Dilandau actually allowed a girl in a battle. Chesta was sorta relived he was tired not only did he not get any sleep last night he had to carry that huge flag for about half an hour, or to Chesta seemed like a decade of never being able to let it hit the floor and plus the fact he had been running errands for Folken and Dilandau all day. Lee was skiping and hopping around the room he was finally going into battle. Dilandau must of had a BIG brain fart or something, Or he just didnt care about his own physical well being.  
  
**  
  
A couple hours later they were about to head out. Dilandau was heading toward the red alsedise, him being upset about the ealier battle he took the liberaty not to let Gatti lead any more.  
  
"Men... and girl...we are to compleatly destroy the fort and leave no survivors. Got it." Dilandau said in the intercom. All the units headed out.  
  
"This is going to be fun, finally those Asturian are going to pay for making fun of their doom." Lilly said to noone in earshot. The units finally came to a land and activated the stealth cloaks.  
  
Voru was making silent prayer to himself. Miguel was looking around where every thing was to see what would go down easier. Gatti was picking dirt out under his nails with the same hand. Lee was turning his stealth cloak on and off, which was making Dilandau very unpaitient with him. Lilly was looking through the veiwfinder at the fort. Jano was resting his eyes or he was asleep no one knew for sure. Hotaru was just staring at the small fort and how many ways to get rid of it.  
  
Dilandau let a signal out to head forward.  
  
The battle went slowly at first, Lilly was smashing all the sheild thingys which was easy to do for they were slanted. Lee and Voru were taking out small builings. Gatti and Dilandau were burning the castle, well more Dilandau, Gatti was just making sure that nothing got in his lord's way. Jano and Miguel were taking out guymelefs one by one.  
  
"How long are you going to continue with this sencless slauter?" Folken asked Dilandau.  
  
"This is the best way to destroy any evidence. All we have to do now is capture the Escaflowne... once its smoked out." Dilandau said.  
  
"Do you think that this Allen Shezar of Asturia will let himself be hearded by a fire?" Folken asked.  
  
"What are you getting at??" Dilandau asked.  
  
"The water falls behind the castle they say that birds build nest behind the falls to prevent them being attacked you see."  
  
"Gyyyaaa! They're behind the castle!!" Dilandau yelled. "Gatti, Miguel, Lilly, Jano come with me. The rest of you stay report if you see Escaflowne."  
  
The four followed him toward the end of the castle.  
  
"Not bad you povintail pipsqueeks. Im going to swat you out of the sky, so get ready!!" Dilandau said.  
  
"Yes, but sir you realize that we cant use our stealth cloaks in flight mode." Gatti said.  
  
"Well then kill anyone who see's you." Dilandau knocked him back, Miguel caught his guymelef.  
  
"Y-yes sir." Gatti said.  
  
"Good, lets go."  
  
They got closer to the crusade at lightning speed.  
  
"Gatti come with me the rest of you fall back and wait." Dilandau said.  
  
Dilandau, right above the crusade got in ground mode and he fell right on top of the crusade. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled.  
  
Gatti came down on Sherazad. He got knocked out of the way and he skimmed the river water and came back up and crashed up against the crusade's sails.  
  
"Gatti this ones yours." Gatti heard Dilandau say, Gatti watched the Escaflowne fly off. It was now a dragon. He tried to fight Allen, but with no avail he hit the water again. only this time to sink.  
  
**  
  
With the other Dragonslayers and Dilandau they were on the chase after the Escaflowne.  
  
"I havent hunted Dragons in a long time, this is going to be such fun." Dilandau said.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Dilandau used to hunt dragons in Fanelia before even Guimel came. He has only gotten three down." Miguel said.  
  
"Come one now, if you dont fly any faster were going to catch up." Dilandau said.  
  
"Try this on for size, Van."Dilandau shot blasts of fire at the dragon.  
  
Escaflowne landed and turned back into a guymelef. Dilandau and the others landed also and turned on stealth cloaks.  
  
Dilandau silently told Jano to grab a hold of Escaflowne from behind. Jano did as told.  
  
"Gotcha Van... you set yourself up as a decoy so the others could get away...well you know I just cant stand HEROICS!!" Dilandau yelled. He started to punch the Escaflowne in the stomach. "In fact I hate them!" Dilandau hit him one more time harder than ever. "What he's down already?" Dilandau asked himself.  
  
"Dilandau, I thought i told you he was to be taken alive?" Folken asked over the intercom.  
  
"I was just having a little fun strategos."  
  
**  
  
There was much rejoicing amongst the Dragonslayers the next morning and the whole day.  
  
"My first battle and we are already done." Lilly said.  
  
"No now we have to deliver the Escaflowne to Dornkirk and then take over Gaea." Gatti said taking another drink of his wine.  
  
"Yeah but what will happen to us when they dont need us any more??" Guimel asked.  
  
"Dont know I guess we go home or work for someone else." Miguel said rubbing his finger around the rim of the glass making a sharp sound.  
  
Lee was trying to do the same thing but almost spilled his glass a couple of times. "Too bad Hotaru, Voru, and Takero, and Biore had to go and be search and destroy team. I mean why not have Hotaru at least stay."  
  
"Am I getting that your gay??" Miguel asked.  
  
"No I am not gay, I would wonder about Hotaru, he sleeps, eats, and walks like a girl. Trust me Lilly and him walk the same."  
  
"And how is that??" Lilly asked.  
  
Lee tried to act it out but was unsuccesful for the amount of wine he had.  
  
Lilly hadnt had that much.  
  
Dallet just watched the others he took another drink. He had this weird feeling that Dilandau was going to get into trouble. Just as if on cue the whole Vione shook. Seconds passed no one said anything then it shook again, but much more violently.  
  
The Dragonslayers were looking frantically for Dilandau.  
  
Dallet, Chesta and Gatti ran into each other.  
  
"Where's Lord Dilandau?" Chesta asked.  
  
"I dont know." Dallet said.  
  
"Well we cant act with out our orders so let find him. Come on lets go." Chesta said.  
  
The three took off in different directions.  
  
Gatti almost ran into a running girl with weird clothes. He paid no heed to her.  
  
Dallet had decided to go back to the common room and forget about Dilandau.  
  
Chesta ran down the hall he saw a man, Allen Shezar! "Hey you draw!" Poor Chesta he was quickly disarmed.  
  
"Freeze...if you wanna live." Allen said. "Lead me to Van Fanel's chamber."  
  
Chesta gulped. Lord Dilandau wouldnt be happy with this.  
  
**(minuets later)  
  
Dilandau saw Van through the smoke. He unsheathed his sword. He attacked. He heard a scream.  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!! YOUR GOING TO DIE!! I HATE YOU!!" Dilandau was now attacking out of hate not skill. Then Van got an attack.  
  
Dilandau felt his face sting so badly. He lifted a hand to his cheek. "MY FACE!!!" Dilandau fell to the floor, he didnt even pay much attention to the two forms leaving. Minuets later he found himself going to the opening of the ship.  
  
"Youll pay, you damaged my beautiful face." Dilandau said.  
  
**(two days later)  
  
Dilandau had grown more meaner after the cut.  
  
"Why must it sting so much. Cheek, cheek, cheek, cheek, cheeeeek."  
  
"Lord Dilandau, maybe it would be better if you didnt touch the wound like that." Gatti said.  
  
"WHAT. So you understand the pain I'm feeling do you??" Dilandau punched him then grabbed him by the collar and actually picked Gatti up where Gatti would have to strain to touch the ground.  
  
"Forgive me!" Gatti said. Dilandau threw him to the ground.  
  
"My face he cut my beautiful face!"  
  
"Lord Dilandau," said a voice.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!!"  
  
"Lord Folken he told me to tell you that he went down to talk to the castle and talk to King Aston. And hopefully to see his brother." It was Chesta.  
  
Chesta ran after Dilandau's guymelef.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken ordered us not to leave the anchorage, please stop, Lord Folken would be most angry."  
  
"Who said anything about leaving the Vione." Dilandau aimed his crimma claw out toward the city. "Van." He said when he saw the king.  
  
"Lord Dilandau! Lord Dilandau is setting his energist to maximum to shoot out a crimma claw?!" Chesta said.  
  
"BYE BYE VAN!!" Dilandau said. "Reach it my claw tear Van to pieces!"  
  
It missed.  
  
"LORD DILANDAU!" Chesta yelled as the alsedise fell apart. "Lord Dilandau, are you alright??"  
  
"GRRR thant girl."  
  
**  
  
Everyone had heard about the accident with Dilandau's alsedise. Though there was spares for him it was odd that he had lost this one so quickly.  
  
Dilandau was playing with a glass bottle. More like figuring how many times he scratched it with his dagger it would finally drive Folken up the wall.  
  
"GYYAAA, Folken I hate it when people make me wait! Well we should go over there and take the thing Folken, that would make Emperor Dornkirk very happy!"  
  
Gatti came in. "Excuse me,"  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Sir, I bring you a message from General Adelfos."  
  
"From General Adelfos. Well read it."  
  
"Sir: The emperor has ordered the conquest of Freid. I am on route to Asturia with our forces."  
  
"Well the Emperor has finally found what he's been searching for?"  
  
"The Destiny Prodnostication Engine has detected the Dragon's shadow, capture it."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"PS: Dont get carried away. That is a-" Dilandau slapped him.  
  
"That is all sir."  
  
Folken told Dilandau what Adelfos was saying and not to make haste.  
  
"Ill ocupy the stupid harbor then. All i want to do is get Van back."  
  
"If it is revenge you want then you can get it when you have captured him."  
  
"What? Your going to give me your little brother? You dont care about him."  
  
"I am a man who had betrayed my country." Folken said.  
  
**  
  
Later that night Dilandau couldnt sleep. He got up out of bed and looked out of the window. He then grabbed his binoculars from the bedside table. He saw Escaflowne. He knew the Dragonslayers would be all asleep.  
  
Dilandau headed toward the hangar and got into his guymelef.  
  
"I didnt know that you were such a light sleeper." Folken asked when he was already halfway to ground.  
  
"I am still dreaming and its getting better, I am dreaming of Van!"  
  
"That is an urban area, do not involve the citezenry."  
  
"Ill try my best."  
  
**  
  
Gatti got up he had heard something and it made him wake up.  
  
Miguel was already at the window.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, is out there." Miguel said.  
  
**  
  
When Dilandau got back, he was not in a good mood, he had missed the Dragon compleatly, he had now a severe hatred for Allen Shezar.  
  
****  
  
Well that is that chapter. It is much longer. I made my outline and plus i am out of school now so expect a lot out from now on so read and review. 


	15. Freak Show

Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Each of the Dragonslayers lined up automatically like each morning, but this morning would be followed by an announcement then they were free to got to breakfast. Dilandau steped in, along with his everlasting morning mood.  
  
"The General Adelphos wants us to attend a show. He said that it would give neighboring countries a good thought of us. I think it is a waste of time and patience." He said, if a morning person had something to be happy about then they should meet Dilandau. But only someone with a death wish of being minced would come forth, or maybe Lee might.  
  
The Dragonslayers were left with so many questions. Folken was better at information about things coming up. Dilandau hadn't been too awake to say anything, some of the Dragonslayers were thinking that he went back to bed. They left to the mess hall.  
  
"Nasty, vile, putrid…etc. I would rather go anorexic than malnourished." Complained Lilly. She got many stares after screaming. Someone threw an apple at her head. It hit her; she didn't care just as long as she got something.  
  
"She does that all the time I don't understand why she doesn't just steal it from the cooks?" Said Miguel to Gatti. Gatti just shrugged his shoulders and continued to prod at his food anorexia did probably seem nicer than scurvy or malnourishment.  
  
"She might get caught she has to be the most unsilent person." Gatti remarked. He felt something hit his head. He turned his head and looked at the floor an apple core sat there. He looked up and saw Lilly, she waved her fingers at him. He glared at her.  
  
"Your not that silent either Gatti Hesho. And this also means when you sleep." She said.  
  
Miguel was laughing at Gatti. "That is true." He said.  
  
"Git, I don't snore!" Gatti silently shouted at Miguel.  
  
"If you didn't snore my eyes aren't blue." Miguel said pulling his bottom eyelid down to show that he had blue.  
  
"Baka." Gatti muttered.  
  
"How would she know anyway? Unless you two are keeping something from us maybe a little midnight activities?" Dallet said.  
  
"Not like the midnight activities with you and the mice on this ship. How did they get on here anyway Dallet? It is amazing how they like to follow you everywhere." Lilly remarked.  
  
"It isn't like no one sees it with you two, you just hate each other so much like for instance when someone has a crush they tend to be mean to the crusher." Dallet said looking at his fingers.  
  
"Wow Dallet you act more feminine than I do. Let me guess the mice are all male, oh wait I guess you screw them on the side to get a little space from Lord Dilandau." Lilly said getting up and leaving. "OH yeah the mice are much bigger." She smiled.  
  
Dallet wasn't about to swallow his pride he would get her back soon.  
  
*  
  
The day went on like nothing was different except Dilandau was a little tired. Just the other night they had missed the Escaflowne in Asturia. They were headed toward Freid so they would probably meet up with the Escaflowne there.  
  
Later on that night Folken came to remind them which they asked questions like what should they wear, Folken also had something to give them. It was out fits that he had made especially for them. A white button-down silk shirt and a pair of dress pants. They were to wear their leisure boots with them, but they needed them shined. Lilly got something different than the others, her shirt was button down and silk but it was ¾ a sleeve, and her pants were not made of soft material but silk. Women coming to a special dinner were to wear silk.  
  
*  
  
Later that night they had arrived at the country and Dragonslayers were told to shower and get ready. Lilly was told personally to go quite a bit before the others. She was ready when everyone else was ready.  
  
Dilandau came in the common room to see how everyone looked. He was in a red silk top like theirs, his hair was perfectly groomed, and his pants were neatly tucked in to his leisure boots that had a ruby studded on the tip toe of it. The only thing wrong with him was the cut still had a bandage over it. Some Dragonslayers were staring at that.  
  
Dallet fixed his hair one last time and made sure that he had equal weight on both sides. He did the same to his bang, he made a part in his bang and then kissed his mirror. He had gotten some odd stares.  
  
Gatti ran his fingers through his still wet hair. He didn't like using the towels on the Vione on his hair who knew what chemicals they use in the water?  
  
Chesta was putting his hands on his hair to see how long it was getting now. Thankfully Dallet was actually good at cutting hair, he wasn't about to trust any one especially Lee to cut it.  
  
Speaking of Lee, he never cut his hair it was getting about down to his shoulders, and was shaggy looking. His bangs were cut short and his hair was layered. It looked ok, but shaggy. His hair grew too fast for anyone's like. Dilandau yelled at him for it all the time.  
  
Miguel was having the bad hair day. The long side bang was sticking out in different directions, even after taking the shower it still was the same. Dallet put this gel like stuff in it which made it hard as a rock but tame.  
  
Viole was a little late getting out of the shower and he was now just brushing his hair out. His hair was dry but tangled. He finally got all the tangles out after a few minuets and put it in a loose ponytail.  
  
Guimel had his hair still wet. He wasn't paying much attention to the people around him. Just a bunch of boys trying to look nice. Guimel knew his hair wouldn't do much other than curl. He knew they hated it when he shook his head after getting out of the shower. It got them all wet again. Like Gatti he didn't use the towels on his hair.  
  
Lilly just decided to keep her hair down. She hated her hair more than anything else. It was nice and strait and very soft. But it never did anything she wanted it to do.  
  
They were taking a carrier to the country. It was a small country near Freid. Very small all it was, was a few houses a small castle some other buildings and that was about it.  
  
Upon arrival to the castle all the Dragonslayers lined up perfectly. Dilandau came out of the carrier. He looked quite upset he HAD to be in the same space with Folken. Folken came out finally, he led the Dragonslayers and Dilandau toward the castle.  
  
"I don't see why we are doing this Folken." Dilandau bit.  
  
"Patience, Dilandau, they just don't want us to destroy them." Folken said.  
  
"Scaredy Cats." Dilandau piped.  
  
They finally were inside the castle. There was U shaped table that could sit a bit more than thirty sat right in the middle and a stage right in front of the opening. It was quite impressing. Inside the U was a huge platter full of fruits and cheeses and vegetables. And in the middle was a huge ham, a turkey, a fat chicken and plate stacked with steaks. Potatos rounded the whole platter. There was a smaller platter beside of it that had wines and a tower of wine glasses.  
  
"I think that this will be a good thing?" Folken said.  
  
"OH yes Folken we don't need to get rid of them just yet." Dilandau said staring at the wine.  
  
The Dragonslayers were happy that there was no mush or soup. They were told to sit when the country's ruler came in. All them sat one after another right by each other. They took up one side of the U Folken sat in the middle right next to the largest chair The King sat down in that chair. On the other side sat a man who looked like a ring master for a circus. On the other side there was a few Dukes and duchesses. The only chair not taken was still empty.  
  
"My King do you think that Ila might join us."  
  
"Only if she doesn't take up half the castle!" The king laughed, he got up.. "Well, welcome Folken Strategos from Zaibach and Dragonslayers. Welcome to a show that wouldn't be fun if I was the only one to see it. LETS EAT!!" The king roared.  
  
Servers came out of rooms like a swarm of bees. They started with the Dragonslayers side first. Guimel happened to be first to get something, it all looked so good. He had gotten what he could eat. As the row went down all of the Dragonslayers got almost what their small stomachs could hold*. Lilly had gotten the lesser. Dallet seemed quite normal in this atmosphere, it almost seemed familiar to him from a long time ago. He knew this food quite well and he got all of his favorites.  
  
The man that looked like the ring master got up. "Upon consent of the king we are to start the show." He clapped his hands three times.  
  
The curtain on the stage opened.  
  
For the first few acts were very funny. Then there was some sad ones. The final act was about to come up. The man kept boasting about this girl named Ila and the last act and how it was perfect and spectacular.  
  
The curtain opened once again which would be the last time for that night. On stage there was a woman who was quite pretty. She wore a black and gold outfit with a gold neck brace around her neck.  
  
White clothed jesters jumped off stage and did various things like flips and other things.  
  
Music was started, but it was so soft.  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
en dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
No one noticed that the song was coming from the girl it had seemed like it came from all the walls  
  
Win chent a lotica  
  
En vai turi  
  
Silota  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
Si katigura neuver  
  
Floreria for chesti  
  
Si entina  
  
The girl on stage never moved she stayed where she was at with her fingers entwined in each other in front of her heart  
  
This made some of the Dragonslayers stop eating they had all eyes on the girl  
  
Even Dilandau was softened by the music.  
  
lalala...  
  
Fontina Blu Cent  
  
De Cravi esca letisimo  
  
lalala...  
  
De quantian  
  
la Finde reve  
  
Guimel was probably more into it than others he had closed his eyes and he was totally into the voice of the girl. No one noticed him either they were into it.  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
en dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
The song ended. It got much applause from the people. Even the servants had stopped to hear her sing. The girl smiled. She was about to go off the stage but the man called her back.  
  
"Come Ila sit with us and eat plentifully you have made us all happy."  
  
"Yes sir." She said. Even her voice was soft.  
  
The King and the man were talking Folken was added to the conversation.  
  
"So what race is Ila anyway??" The King asked.  
  
"She is a hybrid." The man said. Some people looked at Ila she didn't have any trace of show.  
  
"You must be joking man, she doesn't look like it."  
  
"That is because I am not." Ila said. She had her hands planted firmly on each side of her plate.  
  
"Ila dear your family knows that you are a Unicorn Hybrid the only hybrid that looks human." The man said.  
  
"Please your majesty forgive me but I can not eat this it is too much for a freak like me." She said leaving.  
  
No one said anything after that. They just ate.  
  
Later that night just before sunset all the Dragonslayers went to their rooms. They were asked to stay at the castle in the night Folken consented. Dilandau said he needed to do something back on the Vione and then left.  
  
Guimel was walking back to the room him and Lee were sharing. He ran into someone.  
  
"OH sorry." It was Ila.  
  
"Hi." Guimel said  
  
"Hi, you must be one of the Dragonslayers." She said.  
  
"Uh yeah. My name is Guimel."  
  
"That is a cute name, I am sorry if this offends you but you look like a sheep." She said.  
  
"Your not the only one. Everyone calls me that. But at least you have family."  
  
"I hate it with the freak show, they all call me a unicorn. Just because I have a star on my head." She showed him a silver star on her head when it was uncovered her eyes a bright blue color and the black standing out. The pupil of her eyes took the same shape as the star on her head. She covered it up with her hair again. Her eyes went back to a circle. "I just wish I could get out of here and out of this neck brace. I like you, you're a Dragonslayer." She walked off.  
  
He was about to tell her that the term Dragonslayer didn't mean what it did, well maybe for Dilandau but not for them. He had never slain a Dragon before. He had captured Escaflowne but never slain a dragon.  
  
Later that night when him and Lee were asleep, Guimel was woken by a loud roar and soon after that a scream.  
  
Lee was awoken by this too. The two boys looked out the window for the sources of the noise.  
  
A black earth dragon had its overlarge jaws opened as if to welcome. There was the roar, but where was the scream?  
  
The girl Ila was almost out of sight of the two boys for she had pressed herself up against the castle.  
  
A loud banging sound came from the bedroom door causing them to look away. Gatti looked tired and disheveled.  
  
"Lord Folken wants us to get rid of the dragon. He says it will do good with peace and that…other….stuff…" Gatti said wiping sleep from his eyes. His hair was out of proportion.  
  
Guimel and Lee took that seriously. They hopped out of bed not even giving their clothes a thought. Night clothes were more comfy.  
  
There were other slayers out of bed too. There was no sign of Dilandau though, he probably got a bit too much to drink. He almost passed out after he almost publicly displayed affection with one of the lady servants when he almost followed her into the kitchen alone. It was the joke of the night Dilandau was quite funny when drunk and almost passed out. They just kept the candles FAR away from him.  
  
Only seven of the Dragonslayers got up out of bed to the dragon, Lee, Guimel, Miguel, Chesta, Voru, Jano, and Darvan. (he was one of the twins that had joined earlier) Gatti had fallen asleep trying to get Guimel and Lee up, Dallet threw a pillow at his roommate Voru saying he needed his beauty sleep, Hotaru and Lilly weren't informed and somehow slept through all the crashing noises from outside, Takero, well him you don't disturb him during his sleep, Ryoun and Biore weren't informed to come out just to stay inside, for the small reason Dilandau never beats them up ever. So that would give Dilandau a good reason to.  
  
The dragons was much larger than seen from the windows. It was almost like it was protecting food it had found.  
  
The dragons opened its jaws. A corpse's leg fell from it's jaw. Tattered clothes and what seemed to be a body that had been ripped open hung from the teeth.  
  
That was enough for Chesta's stomach when the leg had fallen right in front of him on his foot. He turned around and started to hurl all food eaten earlier. Which had been quite a bit.  
  
Guimel saw something white at the corner of his eye.  
  
*-*  
  
A four year old Guimel sat on his mothers lap as she read him a book.  
  
"Now Guimel, what do you do when you see a unicorn?" She asked him.  
  
"Run?"  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because a dragon can smell then far, far away!" He said  
  
"Yes, but the unicorns have been killed for a long time now so you don't have to worry about them nasty dragons."  
  
*-*  
  
It was Ila, she had drawn the dragon here. She had her neck brace off too. She looked different. She turned and took off running. Guimel took his turn and dashed out after her not sure what he was doing either.  
  
He heard a voice behind him calling him back and he almost fell when a large gust came from behind. He lost her. She disappeared into the night.  
  
The dragon dropped right in front of him. Not only scared for his life he was about a while from the castle too. The dragon's eyes seemed to radiate in the moonlight.  
  
The dragon snapped its jaws and took a dive toward him. He was finally the sheep that he was mistaken for so long. The dragon was the wolf that was hungered by the sheep's hopeful escape.  
  
Or to be more hypothetical he was dead meat.  
  
A bright flash came in front of his eyes.  
  
A bright horse was in front of him, mare, short mane and tail, a horn on its head, and…. Wait a horn??? All thoughts processed from the time they had talked, her singing, the ringmaster's words, and his sudden memory put its self together like a small puzzle. She really was a unicorn hybrid but a kind that can be on or the other like a shape-shifter only one shape.  
  
The unicorn was quite small too. No bigger than his height. Compared to the dragon she was pony to it.  
  
"Ila get out of here." The unicorn didn't budge. He said it over and over again the dragon finally roared and found that his hunt would have to take place somewhere else.  
  
Guimel fell to the ground. The unicorn turned to him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
'Thank you for just talking to me. Tell your friends that you got rid of the dragon so they don't think that you are worthless anymore…' She said to him. More to his mind from hers.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
'I really hope to see again this is why I like you Dragonslayers.' With that the unicorn left him.  
  
Guimel was a bit shaken the next day, he did tell the others he had gotten rid of the dragon but he also told them he saw a beautiful sight after that.  
  
Guimel didn't get much praise from Lord Dilandau though. Just a little but that was good enough. He had actually started to see his commander in adoration (NO NOT YAOI {who cares how you spell it} I refuse to put it in there.) he wasn't the only one either, Chesta and some of the more "weaker"(from Dallet's point of view) slayers were seeing it too. Of course it was only time the "stronger" would see it too. Gatti had seen it after the first time he had been to battle in his guymelef.  
  
****  
  
Well that is it I spent tooo much time on this chapter and it was already started when I got to it. So then next chapter is going to be very sad… if you know what I mean. But also very surprising too. 


	16. Ummm Finger soup, kiss unlikely, hurting...

Summary: MAJOR CHAPTER it is 20 some pages but youll get through it soon. important parts, Lilly becomes detached. Dilly has a little tooo much fun with paint(I think he sniffed it too long) major problems for the characters. and some surprises. oh yeah Gatti has become my target for pple to slap in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
After getting back from the castle back to the Vione things began to change. Not only did Dilandau seem more vile but more detached from the real world. He started to have someone stay in the throne room with him now. He even had Chesta become his roommate. This odd behavior was sorta worrying the Dragonslayers.  
  
Every one was just happy it wasn't them.  
  
In the mess hall the slayers were eating their lunches. Chesta and Guimel were finally sitting with the others Gatti, Miguel, Dallet, Lee (he was sitting on the table), and Viole. Usually they sat with Ryoun and Biore but those two were getting a little weird.  
  
"I don't get it Lord Dilandau doesn't seem well, he threw up at least four times last night. He even said he was sorry for my lack of sleep." Chesta said finally getting his part of the conversation in.  
  
"Lord Dilandau did that?" Gatti and Dallet asked  
  
"Yes and the look he gave me was almost like he finally came back to reality but it disappeared like a flash of light."  
  
Lilly had just came out from getting her lunch when she heard Chesta's sentence. "You know that, is not my cousin, and I am not the only person who thinks that way, am I right Gatti, Lee??" She said after stopping to say that then leaving. Lee and Gatti looked at each other.  
  
"What is that blond talking about?" Dallet said he soon got glares from all the blonds around him, Gatti, Chesta, Guimel, Lee, Biore, Ryoun, and Lilly.  
  
"Whatever." Dallet said quietly paying more attention to his food.  
  
"But don't you think that is weird about Lord Dilandau?" Chesta said.  
  
"I have to go with Lilly on this one that is not the Dilandau I used to know. well half of him." Gatti said.  
  
"Well lets not talk about it, I am having a good day and I don't want to ruin it with worrying over our commander, remember tonight we going to Freid? What's up with you Viole?" Miguel said.  
  
"Nothing Lavaliere, that is just my home well near Fortuna temple." He said not eating just wiping off his sword.  
  
"Oh just tell us where your house is and we'll try to miss it." Miguel joked.  
  
Viole glared at the other. "And if I were to accidentally not miss you neck when I stab you with this steak knife?" Viole said.  
  
"Guys, guys, calm down. We are becoming testy with each other now stop it." Lee said his eyes turning a pale green color. This was an unusual color for Lee normally he always had odd colors like pink which he changed his mood quickly not liking the color, but lime green was new, it must have been his serious color. Or him pretending to be serious.  
  
Dilandau walked by, he was wearing his original pants along with his lavender top he was carrying a pail of black paint, likely enough Biore was right behind him carrying pails of white red, a light brown, and what seemed like a gray paint. they were heading toward the training area, Dilandau was covered in the paints. He had a bright smile on his face. It was of glee through.  
  
"I think Lord Dilandau finally lost it." Ryoun said he wiped his blond hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know he had it." Lee joked. He got various glares.  
  
"Lord Dilandau just painted a picture of King Van of Fanelia on the wall of the Guymelef training area. He even made a doll of him and just went to paint it." He stole Gatti's piece of bread,  
  
he easily stuck it in his mouth and ate it. Gatti glared at the other slayer.  
  
"You know Gatti your too easy to get food from, and you know you have a big nose." Ryoun again was pushing his luck and making someone mad, a week earlier he had gotten on Jano's nerves and Jano almost rammed his head in the shower room door. Ryoun kinda let him go especially because Jano and Lee shoved him out of the shower room naked right into Dilandau, they hadn't planned him being there but it worked all the same, nor did they get in trouble either, they told Dilandau he slipped and flew out the door.  
  
Gatti wanted to lunge at the blond across from him. "I don't have a big nose." he said taking a drink of his water.  
  
"Maybe your right but still you are too easy to take food from, and don't you ever get mad and just thrash out at anyone for crossing your territory, I mean what kind of man are you, what's yours is yours. You shouldn't let anyone take anything away from you." Ryoun took a piece of fruit from Gatti. Gatti snatched it from him and ate it.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right." Gatti got up and walked off.  
  
****  
  
Like Ryoun said there was a painting on the wall of Van Fanel in the Guymelef Training Area. Dilandau had little or no artistic skill so it was more of a stick person with the name "Van Fanal" From Dilandau lack of knowing how to spell the last name right. It was very amusing also because of the over sized head and the small body. they all guessed that Biore had lifted Dilandau up with his guymelef for the crooked lines and the nose on the side of the face.  
  
Most of the Dragonslayers commented on the work of art to Dilandau. Folken had finally seen it, he found it amusing and told Dilandau not to quit his day job. Dilandau in return told Folken to quit his.  
  
During training Dilandau would do anything to the painting, Folken had to go in there to tell him to stop putting holes through the Vione.  
  
The slayers just watched him have fun with the flame thrower and the painting.  
  
"VAAANN you are such a bastard, why don't you just die!!" Dilandau scorched it again not caring that it was burning wires through the Vione wall. Some lights went out but that didn't stop Dilandau, he liked fire in the dark.  
  
"And you said he just lost it?" Lee said. Ryoun sweat dropped. ****  
  
Dinner time was now. Soup, potato, crackers, and water. Or in Dallet's words: Eyeball soup, the still growing potato, wood chips, and toilet water. And for desert, Lee and Guimel were sneaking Dilandau's special ordered chocolate from Zaibach to the common room and putting a note saying that Folken wanted to do experiments on it. If anything had to do with Folken Dilandau believed it, even if he had nothing to do with it.  
  
At one table Lee and Guimel were going over the plans again. Miguel was listening intently, Gatti was eating, Dallet was inspecting his food, Jano was sword fighting with his and Chesta's knives, Chesta was sleeping on the table, Viole was glaring at Jano. At the other table Voru, Christian*, and Takero were talking about swords, Hotaru was eating gingerly while talking to Lilly, Lilly talking to Hotaru kept looking over at Christian, the newest addition to the Slayers, not really paying any attention to her food or the conversation, She heard that Folken picked him for his targeting. Folken had picked him when they were at the banquet the few days earlier, Dilandau liked the boy. Light brown hair and fire blue spinal eyes. Daravan and his brother, Dale were talking about something.  
  
Gatti saw Lilly watch the new slayer. A twinge of jealousy went through him. But he shook it off, he didn't like her anyway just another person to give a hard time to, under order from Dilandau. What did that Christian guy have anyway compared to the second-in-command-pretty-much-person he was. Maybe just that he was to high ranked. Gatti wracked his brain he shouldn't be jealous. The guy was too young for her. As was himself, but only by a few months. Gatti decided to stop eating they must have put something in the food to make him think this way. Gatti left. When he did he heard a scream.  
  
Lilly ran past him everyone looked at her. She was out the mess hall door too quickly. He decided to leave when he would find out what happened. Voru was carrying a plate with a bowl and a glass of water on top. Which was most likely Lilly's.  
  
Voru stopped at the first table and put the plate on the table in front of Dallet. Dallet looked in the bowl, a finger floated up to the top of the soup. Dallet turned green and ran to the closest trash can.  
  
"Poor girl, embarrassing yes but traumatizing my Lord she wont eat for a while." Voru said picking up the plate again. Lee got up and stood on the table.  
  
"Can I make an announcement, I want everyone to check their food we need to find four more fingers and a palm to finish a hand." You could hear people spiting out soup and silver ware landing on the tables and ground.  
  
"LEE BEZOLD!" came a yell.  
  
"Poor git, forgot Dilandau was dining with us tonight." Voru said coming back and sitting down.  
  
Gatti sat down quickly as Dilandau came by.  
  
"Down now!" Dilandau snapped. Lee did as told. Dilandau grabbed him by the arm and lead him outside.  
  
Gatti got up and left. Dallet was still throwing up. Some of the slayers stopped eating also. Chesta woken up and left.  
  
When Gatti finally found Lilly she was sitting outside her door, she looked paralyised with fear, she didn't even notice him come up. Her eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"You know that could have been Folken's finger." Gatti joked.  
  
She blinked and looked up at him. "Ha ha don't make fun of me, I don't need it." she said.  
  
"You'll be fine, Voru told us what happened. It'll be forgotten by tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah right, by tomorrow Ill be the laughing stock of the Vione." She said.  
  
He sat down across from her, "Lee made a sickening statement, Lord Dilandau got mad, and Dallet saw the finger and I think he is still throwing up. But I don't think you'll be laughed at."  
  
He said reassuring her. "But that is a bad way to make Christian like you by screaming." He added.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You were ogling at him. It was too funny watching you talk to Hotaru and just stare at him with hearts in your eyes." He said.  
  
"Your just jealous."  
  
His conscience said "Yep you are," His heart said "Well duh" but his mouth said, "Ha your just trying to hide that you really like me."  
  
She kicked at him and got up and went into her room. "You only wish."  
  
He cursed his conscience and his heart, but left to the common room. It didn't matter any more. He let it go. So what if he was jealous of that new guy. Only for his targeting ability, in which he himself sucked at.  
  
In the common room, Lee was handing out chocolate, he almost didn't make it for the mission to steal Dilandau's chocolate and had a big black bruise on his cheek from Dilandau for the public display and a red cheek where he told Dilandau that it wouldn't have been funny if it was a private display, Chesta was sleeping on one of the chairs with his head on the table.  
  
Dallet and Guimel were at another game of cards, Dallet was eating a banana that he had Lee and Guimel sneak out of the kitchens along with the chocolates. They almost got caught but  
  
Lee somehow didn't. Some of the slayers refused to eat some of the chocolates just in case Dilandau barged in. Like he did on occasion. Lilly had came in, no one had actually said anything about the finger. Christian had asked her if she was alright, she blushed majorly.  
  
"I think its cute you like me, Gatti mentioned it to me." He said.  
  
Lilly was freaking out inside. She was going to kill him now.  
  
She walked over to him. Gatti sensing this when he saw her coming over to him he knew to run. He ran out the door of the common room, Lilly behind him.  
  
Gatti ran right into Dilandau and Lilly stopped in her tracks. She bowed and walked off. Gatti was about to but Dilandau stopped him.  
  
"Go get Miguel, Dallet, and Chesta we are leaving to Freid."  
  
"Yes Dilandau." Gatti found his mistake when Dilandau back handed him. "Forgive me Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Go." Gatti ran off toward the common room and pulled those out who Dilandau wanted and told them what was happening.  
  
When they were on their way to Freid to make an early arrival. Dilandau stopped.  
  
"Down there now I see the Escaflowne. Activate your stealth cloaks." They followed his orders.  
  
Each one activated their stealth cloaks and dropped to the forest floor. Dallet kinda landed on a tree and it split, causing a loud noise. Dallet cursed under his breath.  
  
"Dallet if you give away our position I will give away your head." Dilandau said. Dallet took it seriously.  
  
Dilandau gave word to strike. Dilandau went first blasting fire through the thicket of the forest.  
  
The Escaflowne dodged the fiery blast. Chesta was next. He shot his crimal claw. Dodge.  
  
Miguel tried his hand at it. Another Dodge.  
  
"What are you doing your missing him."  
  
"I'm trying but.." Chesta started.  
  
"Its almost as he can see us somehow." Miguel said he could have sworn that girl that was on the Escaflowne pointed at him.  
  
"Stop spouting nonsense. Just hit him alright," Dilandau licked his lips, "Just don't kill him."  
  
Dilandau shot at the Escaflowne. But it dodged it. Then ran off.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Dilandau said silently. "Come on." He said to the others. They followed the Escaflowne all the way to a lake.  
  
Dilandau cursed under his breath when he realized the stealth cloaks wouldn't work in water. But the Slayers circled around the Escaflowne, Dilandau at the front.  
  
(AN ok this is where I get really sketchy on who goes down when and how it goes but hey I am trying.)  
  
Gatti in the behind got the signal from Dilandau to attack, he shot his crimal claw it caught the Escaflowne in the leg, Chesta took the other leg while the last two slayers got other parts.  
  
"Hmmm maybe ill just crush you right here." Dilandau licked his lips.  
  
Suddenly a new guymelef flew into the air and cut the liquid metal from the Escaflowne. It was Allen Shezar."  
  
The Escaflowne quickly dispatched of Gatti sending him out of the fight. Gatti held his breath as the liquid goo covered his whole face and head. He reached for a button and finally  
  
pushed it, the goo formed a shield to keep the water out. He could finally breath again.  
  
Next was Chesta, who was only knocked down. Dallet was almost split in half if it want for Miguel, who got behind the Escaflowne and attacked to back up Dallet who got safely away. But unfortunately enough for Miguel the guymelf's arm was gone he tried to fly off but the Escaflowne stabbed right through the legs to keep him and threw Miguel to the side knocking him out while the goo covered him. He soon woken up and reached for the button. All of the goo drained. He found himself immobile for the moment. He watched as the Alsedise units flew off, he knew it was for good reason not to get caught. So he just sat tight for a moment. He could feel himself lift up then the door to the cockpit open, more like pried open. He could not see Dilandau anymore. Only Van Fanel, some men he guessed where from Freid, a girl with a slashed dress, and a cat girl who looked pissed.  
  
"Who are you Zaibach soldier." Said one of the men. He didn't answer, he spat at Van Fanel. The cat girl scratched him for it. He tried to move his arms to squash the pest. He couldn't feel blood yet but it stung, not only that he was allergic to cats.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Miguel yelled as they shut the cockpit. He found it pried open again but now he was on a ship, he guessed the Freid one or the Crusade. This time he pressed the release button to try to run for it but he found a sword to his neck and was told something about if the commander died then he was dead. They even called him "Pond Scum" Pond scum? They were lower than pond scum, they were horse shit to him. ****  
  
On the Vione some were mad about the fact that Miguel had been captured. But not much as Dilandau. He was in his chamber when Folken walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"The Crusade has left to Freid."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Along with their prisoner." Folken added.  
  
"We have nothing to worry about, Miguel is one of my men, he would sooner die than say anything." Dilandau said.  
  
Folken started talking about the priest of Freid and how he was on his way to Freid right that second."  
  
"We can not have this, he'll ruin our plans!" Dilandau half yelled.  
  
"Zongi." Folken said.  
  
"What did you say??" Dilandau covered his mouth and nose, a smell of death and decay came to his nostrils. Something appeared at the corner of his eye, he looked right at a horrible sight. He half yelled again.  
  
"But he's a doppelganger!!" Dilandau said, he didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
"Zongi, I have a task for you." Folken said.  
  
"I live to serve you Lord Folken." It said.  
  
"Zongi I want you to take the form of the Priest Plactu, use his powers to lead Freid off our trail." Folken said. "And Dilandau." Folken started.  
  
"What is it Strategos?" Dilandau asked not taking his eyes off Zongi.  
  
"I want you to deliver Zongi."  
  
"WHAT?!??!?!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
"Dilandau do you want your Slayer back." It was more of a statement than a question. **  
  
"I could take it down in one shot." Dilandau said looking at the ship.  
  
"At your discretion Lord Dilandau." The thing said.  
  
"Fine Ill tell you when." Dilandau grumbled, not only was he tired he was kinda upset.  
  
Dilandau shot the doppelganger a bit more than half way to the ship.  
  
The thing landed.  
  
"You have some weird taste Folken." Dilandau said heading back to the Vione. ***  
  
Dilandau was beyond ticked at Folken. Dilandau decided to go to his room and drink himself to sleep.  
  
Chesta who was tired was summoned to Folken's laboratory.  
  
When Chesta arrived he pressed the button to call Folken. The door opened.  
  
"Lord Folken you summoned me?" Chesta asked.  
  
"Yes, its seems that Dilandau is mad at me and I have perfected an aneceptic cream for his cut. I wish for you to give it to him." Folken said as Chesta walked in. Folken handed it to the  
  
boy. Chesta bowed and started to leave the room. He passed a table with a few files spread out he saw his name along with Miguel's, Gatti's and Christian's. He silently grabbed them and went out the door.  
  
Folken smiled, apparently Chesta wasn't too silent.  
  
Chesta started to look at the files, he knew if he was caught he would be more dead.  
  
Chesta Galpin 11 Blue eyes Blond hair 4'10" 93 lbs B+ 72 IQ Relatives: Sister, Mother, stepfather Medical: Nauseated easily, mental....  
  
He didn't want to read anymore. He went on to Gatti's then to Christian's.  
  
Christian Alocota 15 Blue eyes Light brown hair 5'7'' 134 lbs O+ 133 IQ Relatives: None known Medical: None Known Other: Telekinetic, Like Chesta cant take on much stress or will become very sick and tired.  
  
Chesta couldn't believe it that Christian guy was telekinetic, he would with a high IQ like that.  
  
Chesta was about to look at the last file which was Miguel's but he heard a shuffle from inside the laboratory and he quickly laid the files back on the table and walked off. ** When he got to Dilandau's chamber he hoped his commander was asleep. He pressed the call button and said his name.  
  
"Enter." Said a voice on the other side. Dilandau was up.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken told me to give this to you, it is aneceptic cream he perfected."  
  
"I don't want his poison." Dilandau sneered. He was drunk, the wine he had was too much. Dilandau was drinking it from the bottle.  
  
Chesta came a bit closer, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Folken's name or Dilandau wouldn't have not accepted it. Chesta was now walking toward Dilandau.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Dilandau yelled. Chesta stepped back toward the wall. Dilandau threw the bottle toward Chesta but his aim was off and it hit the wall next Chesta, but close enough to Chesta.  
  
"Lord Dilandau..." Chesta said quietly. He looked to the ground. He looked up. A blade went toward him. Chesta's eyes went wide.  
  
Silence. Dilandau didn't hear the door open or close for that matter. Then incompetent left the door open. Was the thought in his mind. He turned toward the door to shut it. Chesta wasn't gone he was on the floor. One hand was on the ground the other was on his neck. At first Dilandau thought he was bowing to him but he noticed Chesta didn't look up when he started to walk over to the boy.  
  
Chesta didn't get up but something fell down from him, it was the dagger that he thrown at Chesta. It wasn't supposed to hit him, only scare him away. Dilandau, though about half drunk, was now scared that Chesta would die. Dilandau walked over to Chesta, the boy was holding his neck still, Dilandau could see blood seeping through his fingers. Dilandau now quickly ran to Chesta and turned him over he had a wound about half the dagger deep in the side of his neck. Missing his Adam's apple. He was glad of that. Chesta's eyes began to dim a bit. Dilandau picked up the boy and carried him to the infamy knowing none of his Dragonslayers were awake or any where near.  
  
Upon entering the imfamry Dilandau gave Chesta to one of the nurses and she took the boy to one of the healers. Dilandau went to Folken to report.  
  
Dilandau wasn't given the best lecture and was put back on probation for a while.  
  
"Dilandau, this is where your anger gets out of hand." Folken said.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know and you think that I should change. Your the one who sent that dirty doppelganger after my SLAYER." Dilandau was screaming now. *** Gatti awoken with a start, Dilandau was screaming again at Folken. The thin walls of the Vione penetrated yells and loud noises, Dilandau being the maker of all the noises.  
  
Other Slayers woken up at the screams now becoming more and more. ***  
  
"AND ANOTHER THING FOLKEN DONT TELL ME HOW TO TRAIN MY SOLDIERS, YOUR SLAYER MAY TRAIN WITH MY MEN BUT THAT DOESNT STOP ME FROM PUTTING  
  
OUT PUNISHMENT, SHE DOES LESS THAN YOU THINK!!!" Dilandau was now speaking nonsense. ***  
  
Lilly was awake and she was wondering why Dilandau was yelling.  
  
The door to her room opened.  
  
Gatti was standing in the doorway. He walked in.  
  
"Here quietly come with me, silently though." He held out his hand to her.  
  
"Why, what is up with Dilandau?" She asked.  
  
"He is drunk, tired, and upset. When he gets this way the first person he mentions should hide, he will leave Folken's chamber and head toward what he thinks is the problem. Now come on." He said a bit more serious.  
  
She got up from her bed and went over to him. He took her hand and pulled her over to his room.  
  
"Is this some pawn to get me in your bed," She asked him.  
  
"No listen, listen really closely." He said pointing to the wall. She did as told. She heard her things breaking in her room.  
  
"Where is she!" Dilandau was yelling now. Lilly's eyes widened she looked at Gatti. He nodded his head.  
  
"Same thing happened to Takero, especially when he decided to go up against Dilandau, Dilandau beat the crap out of him and he couldn't walk for a while, that was before you came though." He said.  
  
The call button came on.  
  
"Gatti wake up, open this door." It was Dilandau, he seemed really mad. Gatti ushered her to get under his bed. When she was out of sight, Gatti ruffled his hair and rubbed at his eyes. Making them look red like he just got up. He opened up the door.  
  
"Yes Lord Dil-landau" He said like he was tired.  
  
"Where is that witch Lilly." Gatti gave him a confused look.  
  
"I don't know, she isn't in her room?" Gatti said.  
  
"No the witch is gone, she should be in her room." Dilandau was drunk, he had blood all over his hands. And he looked like a leopard looking for food.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Dilandau she is not here." He said. Folken came up behind Dilandau. Folken stuck a needle into Dilandau's neck and pressed down on the syringe and the liquid disappeared. Dilandau fell to the ground. Folken let a smile out.  
  
"Lord Folken he was scaring me, what is going on?" Gatti asked.  
  
"Dilandau had almost killed Chesta, don't tell anyone for the reason they might fear him too much and might leave. Where is Lilly?" Folken asked.  
  
"She is in here. I came and got her when I heard Dilandau yelling." Gatti said.  
  
"Ill take Dilandau to his room. He should not remember anything." Folken said leaving. The door closed and Gatti sat down on the floor next to the bed. He put his hand under the bed to her and he felt her's.  
  
"You coming out? He's gone." Gatti said.  
  
"That is not a he, that is not even my cousin, that is a demon." He heard her say. He could tell she was crying or at least scared to death. He guessed both. He grabbed her hand and helped her from under the bed. She wasn't crying but very close to it. She was just shaken and scared. Her eyes seemed gold in the light that came from on of his lamps. Her hair was in a braid which was half fallen out, her white shirt was dirty from the dust collection under his bed.  
  
"Thank you, for this. I mean, to think I wanted to kill you today for that thing with Christian and now you just saved my neck." She said pushing a hair back from her face and wiping her shirt off.  
  
"I told him that because... well..." He had to think. 'tell her you were jealous,' said his conscience.  
  
"Listen you don't need to tell me, I really don't care." She said smiling. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Gatti put his hand on hers again. "I am sorry I didn't do this right the first time." He kissed her hand. She remembered when he didn't and kissed her instead when they were younger. She sorta wondered if he would do it again. She didn't put it past him either. But while she was thinking she didn't even notice she was kissing him. How she knew she was kissing him he was pale and his eyes were wide.  
  
She broke the kiss and got up she walked quickly to the door and went out. She left Gatti just sitting there, he didn't move just started to blink wondering what that girl was doing? She would get on to him for trying to get her to like him and here she was kissing him. He put it out of his mind. ***  
  
Lilly put her hands on her face when she got in her room, she didn't even take notice to the wreckage in the room she got on her bed and laid down thinking how fickle she was when it came to love. She looked in the mirror. She looked terrible, she had her hair all mussed up, and her face was dirty and she had bags under her eyes. No wonder why he didn't kiss her, she looked awful. She put her hands on her face again and started to cry. She hurt so bad, her whole body ached to where she could hardly stand it anymore and she closed her eyes. *****  
  
The next morning Chesta was to stay in the imfamry for a week. The Dragonslayers were told he was hurt, but wasn't told what really happened though, so Chesta just got sick and that was about it.  
  
Lee watched as Lilly came into the mess hall, she looked about half dead. Her hair was neatly braided, but her face was pale and she had bags under eyes. He ushered her over to their table she looked over at them and walked away with her plate toward Folken, she bowed, he nodded his head and she sat down beside him and gingerly ate not saying a word.  
  
Lee was surprised that Lilly looked so tired, probably with all that yelling coming from Dilandau. He ate more of his eggs.  
  
"Yo Gatti what's with Lilly?" Lee asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Gatti snapped. He was not in a good mood for the lack of sleep.  
  
"She only lives across from you." Lee pointed out. "She doesn't look too good like Dilandau beat the crap out of her." as if on cue Dilandau came in, late as usual to breakfast but he didn't look like he cared, he was rubbing his neck and he was dragging his feet to the table where Folken and Lilly sat. Lilly looked up at Dilandau who just sat down. She got up and put her plate away, not hardly eating anything she walked out of the hall. This was noticed not only by the whole room but her fellow Dragonslayers also. Lee especially, she was like a sis to him, and seeing her unhappy made him think that he had failed with making her happy.  
  
"Dilandau didn't touch her, I don't know what's wrong with her, she shouldn't be acting this way." Gatti said. **  
  
"What's with that girl?" Dilandau asked as he drank his milk.  
  
Folken looked at Dilandau he knew that Dilandau didn't remember the Lilly thing but the Chesta incident he did. He shown signs of it, he kept looking toward the Dragonslayers.  
  
"I do not know Dilandau I have a feeling that she might want to leave soon." Folken said.  
  
"Good, it would be better if she was gone." Dilandau said.  
  
"And if I said that about Miguel?" Folken asked.  
  
"Your the one who likes him around for his mind." Dilandau asked.  
  
"What about Chesta." Folken said.  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened. "THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Dilandau yelled. He was standing up pointing at Folken.  
  
"Sit down. Think back Dilandau, you chose Miguel, you trained him, you chose him to go with you, you chose to have revenge on my brother, Miguel got captured because you chose to go along with your own dabbling, now if you wouldn't have stopped and just have been on your way to Freid we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Chesta would be sitting over there, as would Miguel. Zongi would still be in the shadows. Do not blame me." Folken's said silently.  
  
"When you die, Ill spit on your grave." Dilandau said, he left, leaving his plate half eaten.  
  
None of the Slayers knew what that was all about but it had something to do with the day before, Chesta suddenly got sick, Miguel was captured, Lilly is becoming more and more detached, Dilandau was becoming masochistic. And each one hardly anyone knew what was really going on. ****  
  
Later on that day during break some of the slayers were in the common room. Lilly was sitting at a window looking out looking like she wanted to be off. Lee walked over to her and sat down at her feet.  
  
"Hey doll, you don't look too good."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Lee smiled devilishly. He got up and grabbed her around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. She snapped out of her little trance.  
  
"Lee put me down!" she said laughing a little.  
  
"No you tell me what's up." he said starting to hold her upside down.  
  
"Hypothetically the tiles on the celine." She said with a light tone.  
  
Some of the slayers were laughing at the display.  
  
"NO. Ok that's it I am tickling you." He said unbuttoning her boots. She started to hit his back.  
  
When he got one of the boots off he started to tickle her feet.  
  
She started to laugh terrible. Not only was she ticklish everywhere but her feet were the most. She started to claw him.  
  
"Come on let me go!" She said in-between laughs. Most of the Dragonslayers were cracking up from the display.  
  
He finally put her down hand started to laugh at her. Her face was red and was falling out of the braid.  
  
"Oh ha ha." she put her boot on.  
  
"That's what you get for not telling me why your upset." he said playfully.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
The door burst open, every one half expected Dilandau to barge in, but no it was Chesta, he had his neck bandaged up and he was breathing hard. He quickly shut the common room door and pressed the lock button.  
  
Some of the slayers came up to him asking him to explain what happened.  
  
Chesta went to one of the desks got out a quill and paper. He wrote out:  
  
"THE NURSE IS AFTER ME!!!" Dallet read out.  
  
The whole room burst into laughter after Dallet read it.  
  
"Sorry Chesta that is to unbelievable. Why would she be after you."  
  
Chesta wrote out: SHOT  
  
Some of the Slayers cringed.  
  
Gatti came up to Chesta.  
  
"You need to get back." Gatti said taking him by the shoulder.  
  
Chesta held back. "why." came a bit of his voice.  
  
"You cant be out here," Gatti grabbed him by the arm and led him out. When they exited. "they cant find out what happened to you or most of them will quit in fear of Dilandau." He finished.  
  
Chesta was about to speak but found himself unable to. He glared at the taller one, but he knew it was no use, he was tired and could hardly keep his own footing. **  
  
In the common room everyone was wondering about what was up.  
  
Lilly knew what was going on, she heard Folken tell Gatti what happened to Chesta.  
  
She didn't say anything either knowing it was to be kept a secret. But half of her wanted to get out as soon as possible before anything else happened.  
  
"WOULD GATTI, DALLET, AND GUIMEL REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM." Came on the intercom. Guimel and Dallet looked up.  
  
"Might as well." Guimel said, him and Dallet left. Gatti joined them half way.  
  
"What do you think he wants."  
  
"I don't know." Gatti said.  
  
"What's going on with Chesta, and Lilly she seems kinda out of it." Guimel asked.  
  
"Why in the hell does every one expect me to know about Lilly? Just because I room right across from her means I know every thought in her twisted mind." Gatti complained.  
  
"Hush you git, we thought you might have something to do with it because your the one who pesters her. What about Chesta?" Dallet said putting his hands on his waist.  
  
"I am not at liberty to say." Gatti said speeding up a little.  
  
"Oh come on, Ill most likely find out anyway from one of the nurses or servants. Might as well spill now." They reached the door when Guimel said this.  
  
"Ill tell you one thing it has to do with Miguel." Gatti said as he pressed the call button.  
  
"Lord Dilandau sir we have arrived." Gatti said.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The three entered and bowed in front of Dilandau.  
  
"Later on today with out letting Folken know I want you three to go to Freid and find Miguel. Bring him back." Dilandau said.  
  
"Lord Dilandau sir a word." Guimel asked.  
  
Dilandau gave him a moment of silence. "Go ahead."  
  
"What is the condition of Chesta-san." Guimel said. "Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Critical, but it is to be kept under wraps." Dilandau said. "You three will leave at 4:00, be at the hanger at that time or earlier, I will dismiss you." what that really meant was be there early or die. Dilandau waved them off. They bowed again and left.  
  
"Guimel why did you do that??" Gatti half yelled.  
  
"I just wanted to know, I have every right to know where my room mate is." He said walking off.  
  
Gatti checked the time. 11:02. An hour to lunch. The bell sounded. Break was over now. Guymelef training was now in session. He missed the wonderful half hour break. He headed back with Dallet to the training area. ** Lilly didn't come to training then. Lee told Dilandau that she had to talk to Folken about something when he asked.  
  
Dilandau didn't care if the girl missed or not, she had hardly a talent in guymelef training.  
  
The hour went by fast. Lunch time came around. There was still no sign of Lilly. Lunch was pretty quiet, there was a lack of three slayers, Chesta, Miguel and Lilly. The day went by more faster. It had seemed, soon Lunch was over and they went to base training. Lilly actually made it to that. She looked a bit more lively like she had gotten something straightened out.  
  
3:00 came too quickly. They hardly did anything that day, Dilandau said he felt to listless to do something hard that day. Lilly had left with the others saying she didn't really need a shower and she retreated to her room.  
  
When 3:42 came along Gatti, Guimel and Dallet found themselves running toward the hangar.  
  
They made it just in time to be early.  
  
Dilandau was there when they arrived. They bowed as he told them what to do.  
  
"You are dismissed." Dilandau walked off.  
  
The three left the Vione toward Fried.  
  
They arrived a quarter after four. Silently they landed out side and activated the stealth cloaks and jumped out.  
  
"I say we jump the wall." Guimel said.  
  
They heard laughter in the forest.  
  
Dallet got a sly look on his face. He told his plan to the others. He took off his jacket and handed it to Gatti.  
  
A man on a carriage was making his way to Freid when he came across the thee boys.  
  
"Well boys what are you doing here?" The man slurred. It was clear he was drunk.  
  
"We are travelers from Asturia and well I was just wondering. Do you have any cloths?" Dallet asked. "You see I just caught these two Zaibach soldiers and well I need to get them to Fried but I need some rope to make sure they don't run in the crowd, I can catch them in the forest but in a crowd its very hard." Dallet said.  
  
"Why sure the man turned around and started looking for the rope. Gatti snuck off to behind the cart. He grabbed a few cloaks, Guimel carefully climbed the carriage side and got close to the man from behind, he grabbed his sword and hit the man with the hilt. The man fell to the ground face first. He didn't hear the roars of laughter coming from the four boys.  
  
"Ok, part two of my plan, I'll undress him and put on his clothes while you two put on those cloaks." Dallet said. Gatti and Guimel did their part. Dallet put on the man's shirt. He felt a twinge of guilt so he kept his own pants and kept the man's on himself. Dallet pulled a bag of coins from the man.  
  
"You are a good sir. And a very rich one too." Dallet said, he looked over to the others. They were climbing up on the cart. Cloaks covered their clothes.  
  
"That was too easy so what do we do now?" Guimel asked.  
  
"Simple you two act like your my slaves and keep your hood's down on you so no one will see you when we enter." Dallet said.  
  
"I think I should be the slave driver they might suspect you, I doubt they'll expect an Asturian." Gatti pointed out.  
  
"They will question you on why you were out side of Asturia. and then what will you do tell them that you are traveling?" Dallet said, he was about half right. "And plus you don't probably know how to act rich, you don't even know how to shower properly so don't even think you can be rich." Dallet said.  
  
Gatti sat down again. He pulled a piece of bread from the cart. Guimel got one too. They knew they would probably miss dinner so they ate.  
  
When they arrived to the entrance of Freid's castle. They weren't let in. There was dust in the air and the man at the gate said that there was just some trouble.  
  
"I have two Zaibach Soldiers right here. If you let me in Ill hand them over." Dallet said.  
  
The man let them through and sent a messenger along with them. When they were out of view of the gate they easily disposed of the messenger.  
  
There was dust cloud and torn down columns and roofs. From the dust they saw a Alsedise guymelef. Most likely Miguel's.  
  
"Now we search for Miguel." Gatti said. The three dropped from the carriage and began to look.  
  
They searched for a minuet. Guimel went into an alleyway then screamed and stumbled out, this caught attention of Gatti and Dallet. The two ran over to Guimel who was on the ground and looked shaken terribly.  
  
There was a foul stench coming from the alley way.  
  
Gatti and Dallet slowly walked in. What they saw was masochistic. A mangled body just laid there. Its neck was blue and black. Gatti saw something shift in the shadows, he pulled out his sword and readied it.  
  
"Who's there!" He said. The shift disappeared as did the stench.  
  
"It is Miguel." Guimel said, he was standing where Dallet was a second earlier. Dallet was outside puking again.  
  
"Damn the Freid to hell." Gatti said.  
  
Miguel had and injured leg. It was about half off.  
  
"That wound couldn't be from a regular sword." They looked outside at the guymelef it was almost in half. "Its from a Guymelf's sword."  
  
"I thought I saw something in the shadows, it didn't feel human and the stench lifted when it left. So that thing that was there must have killed him." Gatti said.  
  
"It was a doppelganger. I know that stench." Dallet said. He looked a little white from the puking. "When I was younger I could smell it all the time. They discovered a doppelganger had killed the king and took his place."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Guimel asked.  
  
"I say we bury him, knowing the people of Freid they might burn his body and just throw away his ashes." Gatti said.  
  
When they got done it was about 6:00 and high time they left. All of them wanted to dearly destroy the place. Gatti threw the shovel that he had stolen from one of the homes.  
  
They were walking to the cart and none of the said anything. "HEY YOU STOP!!!" Someone behind them yelled. They turned around about seven soldiers were coming right at them. They all took out their swords. The three quickly got rid of the seven. Gatti got three and the other two got two each.  
  
"That is for Miguel." Gatti said taking out the last one.  
  
"Lets get out of here before anymore come." Dallet suggested. The two nodded.  
  
Soon they were back at their Guymelef and Dallet had changed back to his own clothes. They left when everything was done. None said anything on the way back. They got back about fifteen minuets later.  
  
Folken had found out about the rescue mission and was waiting with Dilandau for the three to return.  
  
When they did they knew Dilandau was in trouble for the whole rescue mission.  
  
The three got out of their Guymelef and bowed to the two Lords.  
  
"You three report to your rooms." Folken said.  
  
"Lord Folken may we report to Lord Dilandau about Miguel?" Gatti said.  
  
"Well what has happened??" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Sir, Miguel Lavaliere is dead." Gatti said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Dilandau screeched.  
  
Folken thought this was bad now.  
  
"Yes sir he is dead. We found him a second too late. But we know who killed him." Guimel said.  
  
"And who is that? Van?? Soldiers?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Van may have had part of it Miguel's Alsedise was almost cut in half and his leg was about off but I had seen a doppelganger..." Gatti was cut off.  
  
"FOLKEN YOUR DOPPLEGANGER KILLED MY SLAYER!!!!" Dilandau was very mad now. "AM I RIGHT GATTI??"  
  
"Yes sir, the doppelganger was leaving and Miguel had been strangled." Gatti finished.  
  
"Dilandau I am truly sorry, I had no idea that Zongi would kill Miguel." Folken apologized.  
  
"That's too bad for your doppelganger. Gatti I want to see you and Guimel in forty-five minuets. We are going hunting." Dilandau said.  
  
For the first time in his life he was excited about Dilandau's orders.  
  
"Yes sir." Gatti and Guimel said a smile on their face.  
  
"Ill take the rest of you when we get rid of Freid." He said toward Dallet, who smiled and bowed. Guimel left toward the imfamry.  
  
"Gatti I want you to tell the others, some are still at Dinner or they will be in the common room I am going to get ready." Gatti nodded and left. **  
  
When Guimel got to the imfamry Chesta was reading a book.  
  
"Hey!" Guimel said.  
  
Chesta didn't say anything but smiled weakly.  
  
"I have some good and bad news." Guimel said.  
  
Chesta gave a thumb down for Guimel.  
  
"You know that little thing with Miguel getting captured, well Folken sent out a doppelganger to keep them from finding out about us and well the doppelganger killed Miguel." the last part was hard to get out.  
  
Chesta paled. He couldn't believe it inside.  
  
"The good news is that me and Gatti are going with Dilandau to go hunting for the Doppelganger. Well I gotta get going." Chesta got out of the bed and stretched his legs.  
  
"What are you doing??" Guimel asked. Chesta hit Guimel in the side of the head knocking him out.  
  
"Sorry Guimel I am going." Chesta said hardly above a whisper.  
  
Chesta tried his hardest to pull Guimel up on the bed. When he was on the bed successfully he went out of the imfamry and disposed of the cloth around his neck. Chesta had stitches where the dagger was thrown. He made sure no one actually saw him as he stealth fully got to his room with Dilandau.  
  
He grabbed one of his armors. From his bed.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Dilandau walked in and saw Chesta.  
  
"You should be in the imfamry."  
  
"I am going with you Lord Dilandau." Chesta said  
  
"NO you not."  
  
"Please sir if you want my forgiveness let me go."  
  
"Where is Guimel?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"He is knocked out in the imfamry."  
  
"Impressive, I guess you can go." Dilandau said.  
  
"Thank you Lord Dilandau." Chesta said as he walked in the bathroom and got dressed. ***  
  
When Gatti got to the common room everyone was asking him about Miguel.  
  
"Please people back off and I'll tell you." he said shuffling through the crowd. He got on a chair.  
  
"Ok the bad news is that a doppelganger sent by Folken, killed him."  
  
All of the Dragonslayers were shocked. There were murmurs about it to.  
  
"The good news is that myself Dilandau and Guimel are going to hunt down the monster. And then we attack Freid, we all may go." Gatti said.  
  
Though still shocked about Miguel were happy that some will help destroy Freid in Miguel's name.  
  
Gatti jumped from the chair and walked over to one of the couches and fell down. He saw Lilly curled up on a window seat her eyes closed. The other slayers were talking about all the things they could do to get Freid back.  
  
He got up and walked over to her. Her golden eyes snapped open when she heard him coming to her.  
  
"You know we are only sinking down to their level by killing them. I can understand the doppelganger thing but all of Fried?? Don't you think that's a little drastic?" She asked.  
  
"No not really." he said.  
  
She got up and slapped him. His eyes were wide.  
  
"Don't expect me to want to go." She walked off and left the common room. Everyone was staring at Gatti. He was upset now.  
  
He got up and walked fast after her. When he caught up to her he grabbed her shoulder and put her up against the wall.  
  
"Listen, this is a war, Miguel was my friend, he was in the same room as me for years. I think I have every right to slay those who helped kill him." He said.  
  
"No you just want to see blood, this may be a war but some people have a choice to get out of it, and that's what I am doing." She said. Her eyes were that gold color again.  
  
"You have no idea what it feels like loosing someone. You had a family." He said. She slapped him even harder.  
  
"NO you don't have any idea what is like having your mother go crazy and killing your father then her self right in front of your eyes then having a sister becoming a wraith and slowly disappear." She said. "My mother went crazy because my father was going to war. I had to live with Chandra, Dilandau's mother, with my sister who became a wraith. Do you know what a wraith is?? It is something that is not alive nor dead. No soul, no heart, no mind, no hope, no faith. Nothing, She is dead now. She died right before I left. Do NOT tell ME that I don't know what it is like to loose someone." She said pushing him away from her and against the wall. She walked toward Folken's laboratory.  
  
Gatti gulped. He took a deep breath. This girl had serious problems. He thought. He decided not to go back to the common room just yet. He had a pretty good idea that he will get looks for getting slapped by Lilly. ***  
  
Later that night Dilandau had gotten word from Zongi that the task was done and he was returning and would meet them at a temple in the north. Dilandau replied that he would meet him there.  
  
"Too bad Folken you wont be able to say good bye to your precious doppelganger." Dilandau said.  
  
"Dilandau don't do this."  
  
"Oh I am going to do this I am his executioner.." Dilandau said. *** Around 8:00 Dilandau arrived in the hanger with Chesta when Gatti was getting ready. Gatti had red marks still on his face from Lilly. Two times in one spot hurt.  
  
"Umm Lord Dilandau would it be wise for Chesta-" another smack.  
  
"Do you question my decisions?" Dilandau asked.  
  
'GEZ my God I have to figure out who slaps harder Lilly or Dilandau.' He thought, he was slapped on the same side that Lilly slapped him on.  
  
Gatti gave him a look behind his back. Chesta snapped to attention.  
  
"Well lets go." Dilandau said.  
  
Minuets later the three left. Inside the common room all the slayers were cheering. Lilly was back in the common room she looked out the window. She felt a little faint, also very hungry. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor. ***  
  
Dilandau told Gatti and Chesta to hide in the forest just incase the doppelganger was followed or he escaped.  
  
The temple was large and Dilandau sat his guymelef right on the top and activated the stealth cloak. They waited there for what seemed like eternity before that cursed doppelganger got there. When it did come Dilandau deactivated his stealth cloak.  
  
Now they were talking for what was an eternity then Dilandau went back in his guymelef.  
  
"Now accept your reward." Dilandau said.  
  
Liquid metal covered the creature.  
  
"You killed Miguel, the was a terrible thing you did to him."  
  
Seconds later they could hear Dilandau yell "DIE" as the liquid metal smashed the bones .  
  
In a split second they didn't really see the dragon fly past Dilandau but when the two heard Dilandau call their names it meant that something came up.  
  
They shot fire at the Escaflowne. The Escaflowne easily dodged their shots. Both upset by this activated their stealth cloaks and got on top of the temple.  
  
Dilandau activated his aslo then shot blasts at the Escaflowne. Dodge. He was ticked now. The Escaflowne quickly attacked Dilandau causing him to fall down the steps of the temple.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!!" Chesta yelled and began shooting again. His throat ached when he yelled.  
  
Gatti joined in with the shooting.  
  
The Escaflowne easily knocked Chesta into the wall then Gatti down the temple.  
  
Dilandau went for the Escaflowne again. This time he was able to see that girl, the girl from the Mystic Moon that the doppelganger told him about. The one that had caused him all that trouble. He extended his claw to make a sword and stabbed toward the dragon. Right at the two people called Van Fanel, and Hitomi.  
  
"YOU, your the one who has been causing me all the trouble." Dilandau yelled.  
  
The dragon's head crashed onto Dilandau and the Escaflowne flew off.  
  
"Your not getting away this time!" Dilandau yelled. He went into flight mode but he was unable to get ten feet of the ground. His energist cracked.  
  
"Damn my luck!" He said. "Chesta Gatti report." He said.  
  
"Sir, Chesta, all right," Chesta lied, his wound was bleading, the jolt from hitting the wall threw his head and stretched his skin making him blead again. He was also coughing up blood but he wouldnt let anyone know.  
  
"Sir, Gatti, one piece, Do you want us to fly to the Vione and send a carrier."  
  
"No, we'll walk with the alsedise." Dilandau said heading off.  
  
Chesta was behind Dilandau and Gatti followed in the back of them.  
  
Chesta was slowing down, he kept closing his eyes and then stumbling. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw something, flowers everywhere, the surrounded something.  
  
"Chesta?!" Something called.  
  
Chesta didnt hardly notice it though, he could see a skeleton, it had daisy's in the eye sockets, beautiful but odd. Chesta closed his eyes again. His guymelef fell.  
  
Dilandau cursed his luck.  
  
"Gatti got get a carrier at the Vione, I knew this was a bad idea bringing him along." Dilandau said.  
  
"Yes sir." Gatti took off.  
  
Dilandau looked at Chesta's guymelef. He shook his head at the boy. He was too weak but tried not to be. He guessed Miguel died that way. To impress him. Dilandau heaved a sigh.  
  
'This is what you get for being to hard on them.' said that voice in his head.  
  
"What do you want? He asked it."  
  
'You need to be easier on them. They'll die if you push them to far. The may die for you but still, you shouldnt do this to them making them feel guilty for not going far enough.' it said again.  
  
"Who are you anyway to say that, you sound like Folken."  
  
'I dont know who I am, all I know is what you know. And I dont like it either.' it left him.  
  
"Stupid voice." He said. He waited about fifteen minuets before Gatti came back with the carrier. He was with two other slayers that were carrying the carrier. Dilandau walked in the carrier and got out. He walked over to Chesta's. He went to the cockpit and opened it. Chesta fell out. His face was a bloody mess.  
  
"Gatti, get Guimel now!" Dilandau yelled to him.  
  
"Right here sir!" Guimel's voice said.  
  
"Guimel get down here and take care of Chesta." Dilandau said.  
  
"Sir!" He said.  
  
Guimel landed. Dilandau took over his as Guimel easily took his friend out of his guymelef. Dilandau grabbed Chesta's guymelef and loaded it to the carrier.  
  
Guimel carried Chesta to the carrier where Dilandau, Lee and Gatti were started hauling the carrier with the two alsedise units and the two were. Guimel laid Chesta down on a bench in the carrier. He had a knot on his head where Chesta hit him earlier. Guimel unbuttoned Chesta's jacket and examined the wound. He took his dagger and cut a piece of fabric from Chesta's shirt and put it on Chesta's neck. Guimel took his hankercheif and wrapped it around Chesta's neck. He checked Chesta's eyes, they were bright blue, brighter than he had ever seen them before, there was hardly a pupil in sight. When the carrier stopped and the door opened Guimel rushed out with Chesta and took him back to the imfamry. Gatti expected it was really bad.  
  
"Yo Gatti." Said a voice behind him.  
  
"Yeah Lee."  
  
"Lilly's in the imfamry, she fainted right after you guys left. The healer said that she is becoming anorexic and malnourished for the lack of food and sleep she has been getting. I guess she has a high metabolism or something like that and it's been pretty bad. She's not alowed to train for a week. Folken got really mad at her for it to. Because I guess she had been lying to him saying that she had been eating and not when she see's him all the time." Lee said leaning against his guymelef.  
  
"Is she ok?" Gatti asked.  
  
"Yeah just really tired and sore." When she wakes up soon who ever is in there has to feed her, make her eat is more like it. Folken ordered on person a night to watch her to make sure if she wakes up to eat. He wants you to tommarow night and me tonight. But I told him that the battle against Freid might mean a lot to you." Lee said.  
  
"Ill do it. I can miss one battle, plus I was kinda thinking about what she had said to me earlier. Something like: this may be a war but some people have a choice to get out of it. I guess I am getting out of this one tommarow, Ill tell Dilandau tommarow. Maybe he'll put you in. I doubt Chesta will go tommarow he seems even worse than earlier." Gatti said.  
  
"Tell me Gatti what happened to Chesta."  
  
"Dilandau kinda got mad and threw his dagger at Chesta and it hit the side of his neck. Dont tell anyone I told you though, I could get kicked out for it." He said "well im hitting the hay. Night." Gatti walked off.  
  
Lee walked to imfamry. "Yeah night man." He said. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@  
  
Well thats that chapter I know I know I have procrastinated a lot and I dont even wait till summer to start up again i am hoping to revise DCDD to make it better because I left out a lot of details out. OH yeah: why does Lee think that Gatti should know about Lilly so much?? what does the annoying baka know?? (I have no idea he hasnt told me yet) Will Dilly let Gatti out of the Freid Battle?? What is really wrong with Lilly?? When will i stop with these questions? Now??? How about now?? ok..... Guess what i finally saw the Esca Movie, it is SOOOO awesome, Dilly's even more better. he doesnt sound quite like a kid.  
  
Dilly: I was bad??? Gatti: Um sir i dont think she ment it. Ok that was about 5 times in this whole chapter. Dilly: *smack* i told you not to think Guys dont fight *gets scared when says that line* that reminds me of a dream i had. For real i had a dream that Dilly was singing "Dont fight" by Funfactory and i woke up and the song was on playing on my computer. Very Scary dreams i have, thats not all.... Chesta: when will she stop having weird dreams like that? Guimel: I dont know when she decides to get a life Dallet: Yeah, then we'll be free finally Viole: But that will be a while remember all the good ones are taken. NOOO i ordered one and it hasnt gotten here yet. Dilly: RIIIGHHHTTT  
  
WELL REVEIW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ( but thank you to those who do you know you deserve a gold medal) | | | | \/ \/ 


End file.
